Inuyasha Miscellany
by landofthekwt
Summary: Miscellaneous Inuyasha drabbles which have no other home. Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't profit from it.
1. Holding Court

Title: Holding Court

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Word Count:366

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Hojo/ Kagome

Genre: Prince Hojo Fan Club

Warning: Hojo can be hazardous to your health

Prompt: Drabble for xgrenade about about Prince Hojo

He walked into WacDonald's like visiting royalty. A hush fell over the room. All the girls craned their necks to get a better view of the Prince.

If only he would sit at their table. If only he talk to them. If only. If only.

The great man stopped at last. Kagome's friends gasped as one. He was right there standing in front of them. Their hearts skipped a beat as one.

Please sit with us. Please talk with us. Please. Please. Please.

Finally, one of them got up the nerve to say something.

"Would you like to sit with us? " said Eri with a quaking voice.

"Thank you for the invitation, maybe when I have more time." Hojo said as he pulled a wrapped package from his pocket.

"Kagome. My mother tells me that these powders will cure your arthritis."

Kagome took the package as it were the plague. Did she really look like she was arthritic. Between Grandpa spreading stories to cover her absences and Hojo believing everything he said

she had a whole new set of problems. She skrunched further down in her seat.

"Thank you, Hojo. I appreciate your kindness. Thank your mother for me."

Hojo was emboldened by her acceptance of her gift.

"Would you go to the movies on Sunday with me?"

Kagome was flabberghasted. Did he just ask me on a date? What should she do?

The girls pounced on her

"It's Hojo"

"Most popular boy in school."

"You've got to go."

Kagome felt like claustrophobic all of a sudden. She found it hard to breathe. All she could do was squeak out.

"Sure, I'd love to go."

Hojo beamed "I'll stop by around 1pm on Sunday,." and marched out of restaurant as if he had just conquered the world. The girls descended upon Kagome like pirana in a feeding frenzy. They had won. One of their group was going to date Hojo. Kagome went from shy shrine girl to

instant celebrity.

All Kagome could do was cringe. She had no desire to date Hojo. Grandpa would just have to find a new disease for her before Sunday.


	2. The Prince Hojo Fan Club

Title: The Prince Hojo Fan Club

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: "High School Girls, High School Girls"

Prompt: Catch Issekiwa

Paring: Hojo/Kagome

Warning: None

Summary: Love makes one oblivious to reality

A/N My apologies to "Fruits Baskets" .I watched all 4 DVD's of the anime which I received for Christmas twice over the past 5 days.

He never understood what a catch he really was. Top grades. Top athlete Most popular and most handsome boy in school. Everyone loved him even teachers and parents He was the perfect student, the perfect gentlemen

Every girl in school adored him. They dreamed that he was their prince. He would marry them and as princesses they would all lived happily ever after. If only he would deign to smile in their direction their lives would be complete

Kagome's friends were caught up in the Hojo mania. When they caught wind of the fact that Hojo liked Kagome, they pushed them towards each other. They insisted that Kagome go on dates with him whenever he asked her. They encouraged his gifts. They never noticed Kagome's lack of enthusiasm for Hojo. It was too much for them to imagine that she was not obsessed as they were with Hojo.

Hojo would have been surprised if he had known what people thought about him. To him Kagome was the catch. It did not matter that she stood him up or cancelled dates.. It did not even matter that she ran out in the middle of dates. .

In his eyes she could do not wrong. Despite the fact that she had never indicated the slightest interest in him, he pursued her as if she were the holy grail. There was only one person he wanted in the Prince Hojo Fan Club. Unfortunately for him, she would never be a member..


	3. Just Dance

Title: Just Dance

Author: landofthekwt

Rating : R

Genre: Crackfic

Theme Crack Fic Inuyasah Songfics Week 13

Song: Just Dance by Lady GaGa Lyrics in Bold

Word Count: 878

Universe AU

Warning: Sexually suggestive lyrics

Summary: Kagome dances

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Just Dance. Don't profit from it.

Kagome went dancing every night. Always alone. It did not matter who she danced with. They were all there at one time or another. Inuyasah, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippou or Kouga. It did not matter whom she went home with. All that mattered was dancing.

**I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**

**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**

**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**

It did not matter which club she was at or which record was playing. She loved them all because it was the music which allowed her to dance All that mattered was dancing. When she was dancing she could not remember anything. Not even the club she was at. She could not see straight.

**What's going on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

It was the dancing that attracted her to the men that she saw at the club. When she was dancing with them they were sex. It made them want her. It made her want them. The dancing at the clubs was made for touching , for feeling, for sex. It was no surprise that ended up in the bed of the man with whom she had danced. The dancing was part of the mating ritual. The male strutted his stuff for the female and the female showed that she was receptive.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright**

**Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say**

**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

She was not the only one in the mating dance. All of the couples on the floor were performing the same dance. Perfect men. Perfect woman. All engaged in the dance which men and women had performed from time immemorial. If club had allowed it they would have engaged in sex right out on the dance floor. Instead, touching the holding was the nearest thing to sex with clothes on.

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**

**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**

**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**

**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**

Kagome could feel the energy from her dance partner. The twist of his hips. The thrust of his pelvis. She knew what she wanted . She knew that when the dancing was done she would going home with this one. Now she just wanted to dance. He was familiar but she could not seem to remember who he was All she knew was that he danced beautifully and made feel like she was having sex on the dance. She would be going home with him tonight.

**I can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**

**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

When she was dancing, she was in a trance. The music pounding in her ears. She could feel her heart pulsing. Her brain was overwhelmed by the sensory input.. Her mind drifted down strange roads. She was not sane at these moments. She did not want to be sane. She wanted to be a mindless drone just so long as she was allowed to dance.

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

She loved the physicalness of dancing. When she was dancing she felt alive. She felt like she could live forever. She loved staring at the perfect bodies of the men and women on the floor.

She knew from the stares that she received that she had a perfect body. She knew from the way that her partner touched her that she was desirable. When the dancing ended she needed the sex to quench the desire.

**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**

**Spend the lasto**

**(I got it)**

**In your pocko**

**(I got it)**

In the morning she found herself again in a man's bedroom. The desire was gone. He was just another man. Was it Inuyasah, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippou or Miroku? As she looked closer she gasped. Lying on the other side of the bed was her life long friend Hojo. To him she had always been the pure little shrine girl. He did not know of her other life. She must dress and leave. Another night. Another man. Kagome would have to survive her day in order to do what she really wanted to do with her life.

Just Dance

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**.**


	4. On a Clear Day You Can See Cleveland

Title: On a Clear Day You Can See Cleveland

Author:: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Hypnosis/Inuyasha Fanfic Week 178

Word Count:1300

Universe: Canon (pre 15th birthday)

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome is hypnotized

The school was in a festive mood. . It was time for the party that the school sponsored to celebrate the end of the school year. This year the school had decided to hire a hypnotist as part of the entertainment. He came highly recommended by everyone. Even the principals of the high schools at which he done shows that his act in good taste.

The girls needed a break. School had been hard. Next year's cram school for the high school entrance exam would be so much worse. Everyone would be under so much pressure to get into the best high school. School would start again in only two weeks time.

They had made sure to include their friend, Kagome. She never seemed to have any fun. Top thirty student. Always studying. She was the perfect little shrine girl who had never dated, never been kissed, never had a boyfriend. They needed to shake her up a little. The school festival would the perfect place to start their adventure.

As they wandered around they saw long lines for one particular show, the "Dark Shadows" there was nothing indicating what the show was about the length of the line indicated that it must something worth the wait. After an hour they were finally admitted.

In the dimly lit auditorium, there was stage on which a number of chairs were assembled. A person on the stage was just starting to give instructions. The girls took their seats and listened attentively.

" Sign the forms on your seats and hand them to the ushers. No photography or videotaping is permitted during the show. When I request volunteers you may rush the stage until all of the chairs are filled."

The girls gazed at the forms. Most of it was in legalese. They had no clue what it meant, but signed it anyway. The school had their waiver forms on file signed by their parents which covered school functions, but the hypnotist was extremely cautious when dealing with minors.

Some of the forms asked for personal information including whether the person had ever been treated for a mental disease. Since all of them were normal they naturally check "no" when signing the forms. It did bother them that they had been asked. Why would a hypnotist wonder about mental disease?. After the forms were all filled out and turned in, finally the hypnotist entered the stage to a round of applause.

"Welcome to the Dark Shadows show. I am Mr. Dark, your hypnotist. I would venture to guess that no one here has ever been hypnotized before. Hypnotism will not make you do anything you do not want to do. No one who does not want to hypnotized can be hypnotized. Since this is junior high school show I will not ask you to do anything not permitted by PG-13. You will have to wait till you are adults for those shows. I only want volunteers. The forms will help me to know who you are , what kinds of interests you have and what form your hypnotism might can make suggestions of things that you would like to do on stage. It is important that no one who is being treated for Mental Illness is permitted to be hypnotized for entertainment. Hypnotism can be used in treating personality disorders, but only in the hands of a trained professional. I could cause severe damage to someone who has a mental disease. Remember the show is all in fun. Applaud each person when he comes out of his trance. Now on with the show"

The rush was on. All four girls found chairs. Mr. Dark was correct. The show was fun. Each person would be told to relax and listen to the sound of his voice. In the relaxed state the inhibitions would fall away. Boys began astronauts, slew dragons and were star baseball players. Girls became princesses, pop stars and had fairy tale weddings.

At last Kagome was the only one on stage with Mr. Dark. She looked to her friends who were off stage for support. They yelled words of encouragement. She nodded to the hypnotist that she was ready. Soon she relaxed and listened only to the sound of his voice. His spell was complete

" What is your name?"

"I have had many names as the Protector of the Sacred Jewel."

"You are not Higurashi Kagome?"

" She is simply the latest reincarnation of the Protector."

" What is the Sacred Jewel?"

" It was created by Midoriko on her death when she expelled her own soul from her body as the Jewel and captured the souls of the youkai who killed her upon her death with her in the Jewel. The four souls : Aramitama , Nigimitama , Kushimitama and Sakimitama . are balanced within the jewel."

" So are you, Midoriko?"

"No, she is trapped in the Jewel."

" Can I talk to one of the Protectors?"

" I am Kikyou."

" Hello, Kikyou. I am Mr. Dark. Tell me about yourself."

" I knew you , Avatar of Hell, you were created by Jewel to prevent me purifying it. You are a murdering monster. You have already killed me twice. Why are you here now. I will not let you

seize this girl or the Jewel. I know that you loved me, but I will never give you my heart."

Mr. Dark could see that there was no reasoning with the girl. She continued to scream at him that he was the Avatar of Hell, Naraku and a Murderer. All of those names were meaningless to him. She was ruining his show. That meant no DVD sales. If word of this show got out he would never work in show business again. His dreams of Las Vegas and Branson would be ruined.

The girl must have a split personality. Damn those forms they would not protect him from people who lied.

" When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and not remember a thing."

Kagome slumped forward in the chair. She blinked her eyes as if she did not know where she was. Her friends rushed to the stage and took her away as security hovered over them every step of the way to the exit. They took her home and made sure she went to bed.

Later, that day Mrs. Higurashi received a phone call from Mr. Dark.

"How is Miss Higurashi doing?"

" She seems fine. She does not remember anything about the show. I am sure that time will heal all of her wounds."

" Has she ever mentioned Kikyou, Midoriko , Naraku, or the Sacred Jewel?"

" We sell fake sacred jewels at our shrine. Our sacred tree is said to be the place where the hanyou who slew the protector of the sacred jewel was bound by her arrow. The story brings lots of visitors to our shrine."

" Why would Ms. Higurashi think that she was the Protector of the Sacred Jewel?"

"Probably from hearing those stories from her grandfather all the time when she was growing up"

"Well, tell her I am sorry and give her my best."

"Thank you. Don't worry about it. It was not your fault"

After Mr. Dark hung up the phone, he rubbed his temples. The nightmares had increased since the incident with that girl. The Jewel. Tentacles. Hordes of Demons. The dream always ended the same way. Higurashi would taunt him as he died that the Jewel would never grant him his wish for the heart of Kikyou. Her face appeared again and again. Forever alone. Forever apart. He just had to get out of Japan as soon as possible.


	5. Temporal Cleanup

Title: Temporal Cleanup

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Prompt: Ripple (Issekiwa Week 74)

Genre: Old time travel plots

Word Count:250

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome creates bureaucratic nightmares.

The second assistant to the third vice kami for temporal affairs stared at his board. His panel was lit up like the rivers during Oban. He pounded his head against the desk. She was at it again.

The stack of memos regarding this person reached as high as the heavens. Every kami had an opinion and none were afraid to express them. All were great on delegating authority. In the end he was the one who had the job of cleaning up the mess that this girl had created.

It would have been so simple if the kami had simply heeded his advice. The jewel should have taken from her at birth and destroyed. But no!! No one listened to him. Instead he spent all of his time undoing the disruption to the time line every time she breathed.

His job had been so easy before her. History followed the script laid out by the kami. Sometimes he had even napped at his desk. He had to admit that she was running him ragged.

His hand hovered over the DELETE KAGOME button. It would be so easy. Just press that button and his problems would disappear forever. His resolve failed. There would be investigations and inquires.

In the end he would be blamed and sent to Naraka. There were days when being cooked in an oven for eternity would not seem so bad compared to what he had already gone through.

If only Higurashi Kagome had never been born. .


	6. Model 42

Title: Model 42

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: List (Issekiwa Week 77)

Genre: Crossover (Inuyasha/ Urusei Yatsura/ Terminator)

Word Count:249

Warning: Character death

Summary: Model 42 is an operational failure

A/N abraxas rex's review of "Terminator Salvation" inspired this story. Based on the success of that movie, Sky Net will continue to get chances to kill John Connor.

The rabbit stared at the pictures on the wall Kagome crushed to death by the Lady Centipede. Kagome beheaded by Inuyasha. Kagome burned to a crisp by Yura. Kagome dissolved by Sesshoumaru's dokkasou. Kagome's soul eaten by the Toad. Kagome swallowed by the Noh Mask. Kagome pulled into hell by the angry ghost. Kagome poisoned by spiderheads. And so on.

He looked at his work order. According to his list Kagome No. 42 should be ready. He stared at the doorknob in his hand. If one of these did not lead to correct the fate soon, people would blame him for all of the failures. Maybe he could convince them that Inaba was at fault. Humans always make mistakes. One merely had to look at Higurashi Kagome to see how flawed they were.

The loudspeaker announced. " Higurashi Kagome, take 42. Cue the cat." The employees of the Fate Production Bureau pushed the latest model to closet doors in her room. " Change the World" began playing in the background

His paw was shaking as he attached the doorknob. Kagome was activated and reached for the doorknob. He listened anxiously until he heard a thump, thump, thump, ending in a sickening thud.

When he peered down the stairs to his horror, he saw the newest model in a heap with an obviously broken neck. He checked his production schedule. Work would have to begin on Model 43 immediately. Maybe the monkeys from the British Museum were looking for work.


	7. Outdoor Life

Title: Outdoor Life

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Smell (Issekiwa Week 80)

Word Count:249

Genre: Hunting Techniques

CU

Warning: Sexual Innuendo

Summary: Sometimes things do not work like do on TV

Naraku gazed into the mirror. Kanna was right. The images showed that if the scent of female in heat was applied to the forest floor that male animal after male animal would walk right up to where the hunter was hiding with his weapon. It could not really be that easy.

He gazed at the Shikon Miko glaring at him from the ground. She was indeed in heat. Kanna assured him that all of the canine youkai would be attracted by her scent.

The arquebus felt awkward in his hands. It was too easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel. Where was the fun? The thrill of watching your victim suffer as you taunted him?

After hours of waiting he was bored. He wandered over to where the miko was trussed like a turkey. It amused him that his incarnations had found her bound and gagged in the middle of the woods Maybe he could have a little bit of fun while he waited for the canines.

By the time they found Kagome she was covered with a layer of sparkling dust. She looked like she was ready to murder all of them

" I told you it would work." smirked Inuyasha.

" What is that horrible smell?" squeaked Shippou

" Where is the honor in killing someone like that?" remarked Sesshoumaru

Kouga asked " Do you think we dare untie her?"

They finally decided it would be safer to wait for Sango. They had no desire to join Naraku.


	8. A Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Waste

Title: A Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Mind

Word Count:200

CU

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Mother's Day for the Jewel of Four Souls

It was just too funny. Just like clockwork the youkai would coalesce into huge foul beasts larger than anything ever seen before or since. Then she would come like an avenging angel. The perfect warrior. Her armor gleaming. Her sword ready to sweep the evil from the face of the earth. The battle would continue until at last with her last breath she would take the youkai souls into her own and force them out to become the Jewel of Four Souls.

Its mother. Such a self-sacrificing woman who thought only of purifying the souls of the youkai she fought. It was only fitting that she should be forced to fight against the very beasts whose souls she thought to destroy. She was trapped forever locked in combat with them with no hope of escape.

It should really thank her. In dying she had given birth to it. The perfectly balanced jewel. .

One day its mother would find peace. A child had been born to take her place. Someday she would come and fight Naraku for eternity within the Jewel.. Then balance being restored, the souls of Midoriko and the youkai could move on.

Until then, fight on, Mother.


	9. Victoria's Secret

Title: Victoria's Secret

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Pair (Issekiwa Week 84)

CU

Word Count: 250

Warning: Juvenile Sexual Innuendo

Summary: The boys find a hobby

Where was it? He knew that she had stuffed it into her bag before she left this morning. It was like a glimpse of heaven. Something he dared not even dream of seeing.

He could not help his thoughts. Every time Kagome pressed against his back when he carried her he thought he was going to die. To actually see women dressed like that was beyond his wildest dreams.

He scanned the camp. Miroku must have taken it.

" Where is it, monk?"

" I do not know what you are talking about?"

They heard a rustling in the bushes and found Shippou staring dumbfounded at what he had found in Kagome's bag. In his trembling hands was the magical tome filled with a bevy of bosomy beauties. They were transfixed by what they saw.

" Sango, I know that I can help with your problem. I have a catalog we can look at in my bag."

She rifled through her bag. It had been there this morning. Kagome was frantic when she heard an EEP from Shippou and rushed to his side.

" See what I am mean, Sango" The girls walked away with the catalog leaving Miroku and Inuyasha in the dust.

"What about Shippou, he stole your catalog?"

" Like I 'd believe that of Shippou."

Inuyasha cursed as Shippou ate the rest of the pocky he found in Kagome's bag. Miroku's only thought was he could die happy now that he had reached Enlightenment.


	10. All Bark and No Bite

Title: All Bark and No Bite

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Bark (Inuyasha Themes #11)

Word Count:496

Warning: Impending character death

Summary The Dog General has a final conversation with an old friend.

" You are aware that this is a terrible idea."

The tired old daiyoukai gave a wry smile to the magnolia. " Dragons do not slay themselves, you know. You do your job and I will be mine."

" You were supposed to his father. Who will take care of him if you die?"

" We have been through all of this. Tessaiga and Tenseiga have been reforged. Hosenki has made the Black Pearl You, Totosai, my mate and Myouga will have to tell them what they need to know when the time is right. It all depends on Sesshoumaru becoming the daiyoukai he is destined to be."

" And whose fault is that he thinks only of the path of supreme conquest. He thinks that he is following in your footsteps. When have you ever had time to teach him the right path? You spend all your time fighting wars for allies who do not appreciate you and driving your mate crazy by rutting with human princesses."

" You are just jealous because you cannot get any. Someone has to protect the weak and was my lot in life. Even if they were ungrateful, they still did not deserve the fate which would have befallen them if I had not stepped in. Being the Dog General and Lord of the West carries responsibility not just power. It is a burden that I cannot share and which I would not wish on my worst enemy. With any luck Sesshoumaru will never have to do what I have had to do."

"But why the dragon? Musashi is far from the Western Shiro. What do you care if Ryuukotsusei destroys all of Musashi? It has nothing to do with you?"

"I still have a responsibility to protect the weak from the strong."

" And if you should fall what will happen to your mate, your son, the human and your unborn son or the West for that matter."

" That is why I have you, old friend. To pick up the pieces when I am gone."

"They will never forgive you. Sesshoumaru will hate you because you gave him nothing and gave everything to your unborn child. And what of him. Do you think he will love a father he has never known? I think he will resent what you have done. All your mate and the human princess will have is a memory of you. Do you think that will keep them warm at all you are is just a distant memory?"

"So be it. If they hate me, they hate me. I am too far down this road to turn back even for ones I love. I have done what is necessary to provide for them when I am gone. You have delayed me too long. I have a date with destiny."

The magnolia sighed as the old dog flew off for the last time. He would miss him.


	11. A Bolt from the Blue

Title: A Bolt from the Blue

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Bolt (Issekiwa Week 85)

Word Count: 250

CU

Sentient Swords

Warning: Death Demons

Summary: Tessaiga does its job.

The situation was critical. In another moment the sheath would break and the young one would die. It would fail the single task the master had given it of protecting the hanyou. Today, he had already proved himself worthy. He had thrown away the sword in order to save his friends. Such a person deserved to be rescued.

The old flea was worthless. He should have told the boy how to summon it instead of hiding. The old fool had probably forgotten everything the master ever told him about it. At least he had remembered about the sheath. It would have to take matters into its own hands. At this point it could not depend upon anyone else to save the master's son.

The sheath began to call the sword. It pulled itself out the dead youkai and went flying across the battlefield just as the thunder demon raised his pike for the fatal blow. The boy must have seen the blade out of the corner of his eye. Somehow he managed to drop the sheath, grab the sword. cause it to power up, and deliver a killing blow to the in one smooth stroke.

The boy had promise. He had faced down a clearly superior foe without flinching and bested him with relative ease. Tessaiga knew that his master would have been proud of his son's performance today. It must do everything in its power to justify its master's faith in its ability to protect his son


	12. The Day of their Return

Title: The Day of their Return

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt:12: Return ( IY Themes)

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: The boys return to their Father's house.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga as he sifted through the rubble that had been the Western Shiro. Not one of Ryuzzji Takanobu's soldiers who had occupied the fortress remained alive. The Wind Scar and Black Tessaiga had brought down the battlements which had lasted some millennia so that his brother could make quick work of the samurai who cowered within the fortress. He sat down on one of the remaining buttresses as he waited for his brother to return. Finally, Sesshoumaru came into view.

" Asshole, why are we here?"

"You would never understand half-breed because you have no pride. Ningen must never be allowed to occupy our father's house. Honor requires that we meet such insults with annihilation. They must never be allowed to think that they can defeat us. Did you not learn anything today?"

" I learned that our weapons can destroy humans with impunity, but we already knew that. Why did you insist on destroying Father's house? I thought we were here to reestablish your rule in the West."

"Then you have learned nothing from me, little brother. I do not desire my Father's house or the West. This battle was not about reclaiming Father's house or reestablishment of Father's kingdom. When the Ningen took Father's house, honor required us to kill them. If we simply killed them and left the castle the ants would simply return to reoccupy his house. When we go, we must not leave any evidence that the Western Shiro ever existed. I am satisfied. I leave the mundane task of finishing the destruction of the castle to you, Inuyasha .Even you can handle such a task."

With those words, Sesshoumaru dissolved into a ball of light leaving his brother gazing dumfounded at the ruin that used to be their Father's House


	13. Turn the Page

Title: Turn the Page

Author: landofthekwt

Rating:PG-13

Genre: Crackfic

Universe:AU

Pairing: None

Warning:None

Summary: A manga princess reflects on the end of Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.

All series copyright Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz and Animeigo

"Change the World" belongs to its copyright holder. This is a work of fanfiction and is not intended for profit or sale.

A/N This was published for Week 138 of Inuyasha Fan Fic March 25,2008 before the end of Inuyasha.

It was finally quiet in artists workroom except for the sound of "Change the World". She could listen to it all day.

All the workers and honored guests had departed. The final weekly chapter had been delivered to the publisher. Only two knew what was in the final chapter. It was a closely guarded secret.

The manga princess stared at the last panel. It had been a good run. She was satisfied that she

had done everything she wanted to do.

She looked at the wall. It was if her life was spread out before her. There were college students finding romance in a boarding house. A beautiful alien woman finding love with a

Terran. Mermaids and the tragedy of immortality. She smiled at the picture of two high school

age children dressed in western wedding apparel. The cover had been a big seller, but she

had taken grief for that last chapter. A nun in the ring with her boxer. A hanyou with a middle

school girl on his back. She shook her head. It was time for a vacation, no need to get all schmoopy now.

"Why couldn't you draw her like that?" She was awakened from her reverie by the sight of

woman in red and white hakama pointing to a picture of dazzling beautiful Japanese woman.

" I was drawing her for my audience. They would never have believed that she was a 15 year old

naive middle school girl."

"Do you think that they knew about us.?" the woman inquired.

"I do not think so. ThoughI did give an interview once where I said that you were always by my side making me feel good."

The woman stared at the last panel. It showed a girl in a high school blazer and skirt on the

back of a boy dressed in a school uniform and a cap. They appeared to be headed to a large

building with the logo Furinkan High School. Between them and the school was a corridor of martial artist students.

" Are you sure you are not going to get complaints about reusing the ending to your last

manga.?" asked the woman.

" I do not think so." writer said. "Maybe it will create an interest in the previous series and boost sales."

"Why Furinkan?"

" I just thought that it would be only high school that would accept Kagome and Inuyasha would fit right in with that crowd." Besides, it will give fan fiction writers the chance to write more angsty high school romances. They do push plushie sales."

Kikyou stared at the teaser on the last page. "What does it mean, to be continued. I thought that you were done with this manga."

"I am done. Those teasers have always been written by the gnomes who are chained to wall in the basement of .the publishing house who were not allowed to read the manga before writing their teasers. I will see that their ration of bread and water is reduced."

"Enough of this. Aren't you ready for vacation. It has been twelve years. I want to go Cancun, where I can wear my bikini and we can throw back tequila shooters. at Senor Frog's.

Besides it will give you a chance to relax and sketch the outline of your next manga series"

The manga princess shuddered at her hazy memory of the morning after her night at that night club. "Bikinis and tequila shooters, huh? What will that do to your miko purity.".

"Oh, made me an ordinary woman, remember. I am no longer bound by standards of miko purity.

Finally, the author turned to the ex-miko and said, "Well, we should go if we are going to catch our plane." They exited through the door, turning out the lights before they left. Kikyou went on ahead as the manga princess turned her key in the lock.

She had one last item to check before she left. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out what should be there. She stared incredulously at the item in her hand.

What she had in her hand was a gift shop key chain with a plastic marble attached to it. That damned Kitsune had switched this cheap copy with the real jewel. She would get him if it was the last thing she ever did..


	14. Possessed

Title: Possessed

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Supporting Characters (Inuyasha Fan Fic #203)

Word Count: 724

Pairing: Rin/Kohaku

CU

Genre: Horror

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Rin is possessed.

Everyone thought they were meant for each other. Kagome thought they were a cute couple. She had been planning their wedding for as long as she could remember.

Even Lord Sesshoumaru had approved of him despite his connection to Naraku. The boy had followed him into Hell and helped carry Rin when he had to use the sword.

He had protected Rin against Naraku several times. Lord Sesshoumaru did not even hold the fact that he was human against him. After all Rin was human and required a human mate.

Sango hoped that the marriage would bring to Kohaku. Once they had children, he would see that he had something to live for beside youkai extermination.

It had seemed like a marriage made in heaven. In truth the days were not so bad. Rin threw herself into the task of becoming a housewife.

Kohaku was gone for long periods of time, but that did not bother her. She helped Sango with her children. Kaede needed her more and more as she aged.

Then there was Kagome. She passed along to Kagome all of lore that she had learned from Kaede in the time that she had been with her.

It had seemed like a marriage made in heaven until she became pregnant with their child. That was when the dreams would come in dreams when Kohaku was away. The dark spirit of the Jewel which had possessed her brought back all of the things she feed upon it.

On those nights the wolves would kill her. Inuyasha would stalk her with the crimson light in his eyes. Kohaku would stand over her with the sickle chain. Suikotsu would hold his steel claws at her throat waiting. Kagura would whisk her away.

She would call out in the night for Lord Sesshoumaru for Kohaku even Master Jaken, but they were not there. Kagome and Sango would try to tell her that they were just bad dreams, but they seemed too real.

She had always been too afraid to tell them about Magetsuhi. He laughed at her when she told him he was dead. Death could not keep an evil spirit down.

His revenge would be to possess her child . He would live on in the progeny of two beings whom he had possessed.

Lord Sesshoumaru would never be able to kill Rin's child. Magatsuhi would be able to take from all them that which was most precious to them.

It was slowly driving her mad. She was afraid to sleep knowing that he waited for her. Her lack of sleep caused her to hallucinate. She saw him everywhere.

Kaede tried to give her medicine to sleep, but she refused to take it. In her mind Kaede was in league with him trying to force her to sleep so that he could possess her.

Kagome and Sango thought that Kohaku could put an end to the dreams, but they were mistaken. Whenever Rin saw Kohaku he wore Magetsuhi's face. She shrank from him and refused to share his bed.

Kohaku was shaken. He thought the marriage to Rin would bring him peace. Instead, it had brought back all of the ghosts. He headed back to youkai extermination where he could slay his demons.

Rin was even more alone now. Magetsuhi told her that Kohaku had deserted her in her hour of need. No matter what she did it would be no use. In the end he would possess her child.

Something in Rin snapped. If she were dead, the dreams would stop. The spirit would never be able to possess her child. She had been dead twice. It was not any worse than what she was going through.

They found her dead with her throat slit. She had killed her unborn child before she killed herself. The entire village turned out for her cremation and funeral. No one blamed Kohaku. A jizo was placed to protect the child.

Rin awoke in Hell on top of the pile of corpses. She had won. Magetsuhi would not be able to possess her child. Her reverie was interrupted by a small voice calling to her. To her horror the person looked almost exactly the way she had imagined her child would look.

" You did not really think that death could stop me, did you."


	15. The Gang of Four

Title: The Gang of Four

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Pry (Issekiwa #90)

Word Count: 249

Genre: 9th Grade Girls

Warning: none

Summary: Shoujo silliness

She was like a breath of fresh air to them. They lived vicariously through her. It was no wonder that they hurried her to WacMonalds to spill her guts the moment she returned to school.

Her life was like a soap opera. They hung on every word of her tales of the violent, rude, arrogant two-timing scoundrel who she said hated. Her protests that she hated him fell on deaf ears.

They knew better. She loved him no matter what she said. They all dreamed of love. She actually loved. They hung on every word, every nuance,every expression, every gesture

They feared for her. She had been so scary when she was dumped. Instead of crying she had smiled that smile that creeped them all out.

They had been so convinced that she was dating a gang member who was no good for her. They were afraid that he would lead her to a bad end.

They did not understand why Kagome would stay with a two-timer. They had to pick up the pieces of her heart again and again. How could she put herself through this torment?

It was only when they saw him that they realized that he was not the person that Kagome had originally described. They saw the person that Kagome loved.

Their curiosity satisfied, they finally acquiesced in their friend's relationship. They did not need to pry anymore. Kagome had found a kind boy to love and that was good enough for them.


	16. She Who Hesitates

Title: She Who Hesitates

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Hesitation (Inuyasha Fanfic #206)

Genre: Mother/Daughter moments

Pairing: Kagome + Mrs. Higurashi

Word Count:1046

Warning: Masturbation/Sex toys

Summary: Kagome discovers something about her mother and herself

She sighed as she gazed at the Hello Kitty shoulder massager in her hands. It had come to this.

When she thought of all the opportunities for intimacy, they had wasted it saddened her.

He had too much of a gentleman to peek at her. Offering his haori when she had been naked. Hitting him with a rock or sitting him when he rushed to her rescue when she was in hot springs.

It seemed like yesterday when they were clearly in a position to take the next step in their relationship, but they hesitated and Souta spoiled the moment by rushing into her room unannounced.

She could remember clearly each touch, every time he had held her hand, every time he had put his arms around her. She could still feel the press of her breasts against his back as his hands securely held her thighs as they hurtled pell-mell through the forest the winds whipping her hair.

She remembered every time that he had come for her. How they both had risked their lives for each other. The tears that they had shed for each other. The thought that they might lose each other had impelled them to greater and greater sacrifice without regard to their own safety.

They had been together for a year. Slept together. Ate together. Spent most of their time together when she was not in school. Even played together. But not anymore. The well which had kept them together for a year had finally parted them and restored the left her where? Incomplete. Wanting. Yearning for something which was dead and buried.

All of the struggling. The fumbling. The jealousy over a dead priestess and a wolf demon was for nothing. The relationship which had been so close had never been consummated because they had hesitated on the brink of happiness.

She knew that the noise was too loud. It was probably going to wake her family. Just what she needed. To have her mother find her with Hello Kitty stuck in her vagina. Talk about embarrassment. How would she explain that? The worse was that it was not working. Somehowher toy was not producing the desired result.

As if one cue the door opened. The light flooded into the room. There stood her mother staring at her daughter a tear rolling down her cheek and a stick wrapped in foam in the other hand. Kagome could not decide if she should laugh or if she should cry.

She switched off her toy and hid it under the pillow. Her face was buried in the pillow and she pulled the covers over her head. Maybe her mom would think she was asleep and leave. She was simply too mortified to face her at the present time.

"Come on out, Kagome. I am not going to scold you or yell at you. I just think that we need to talk."

Slowly, Kagome peeked out from under the covers. Her mother was sitting quietly on the bed staring at her. The moon on her face made her seem older than her forty years. Age was beginning to creep up on her. A wisp of grey hair dangled from her forehead.

Her mother had always been the same age in her mind. Never older. Never younger. The idea that her mother had been young once and was growing older had never crossed her mind. Yet she was face to face with her mother's and her own mortality.

"Kagome. You cannot hide forever. I understand that you loved Inuyasha, but you cannot live with the memory of might-have-beens, could-have-beens, and should-have-beens forever. You must move on with your life. Your high school days are nearly done. Yet you have not dated anyone since the Well closed."

"Mom" The words came so painfully. " I am not waiting for Inuyasha. I just have the feeling that he is still waiting for me. I have had that feeling since I found him on Goshinboku and released him from Kikyou's spell. It was if he was waiting for me to wake him up."

"So Inuyasha is like Sleeping Beauty."

"Only there was no kiss and so far there is no happily ever after. What happens when you meet the one you are destined to meet only to have that happiness torn away from you when you have finally finished your quest."

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment. " That is life. When I found your father, I knew that I was meant to be with him. Yet he died only eleven years after we married. You were ten so you have some memories of him, but Souta is too young to remember him. My memories of him are already beginning to fade. All I have is this. I do not want you to end up like me living with memories of a dead love.."

She pulled out the cloth covered stick from behind her back. Kagome gasped and then began to laugh as she realized that her mom was holding a Hello Kitty shoulder massager identical to hers.

She knew that laughter was probably not appropriate at this moment, but it was all that she had. She pulled out her own Hello Kitty shoulder massager from under the pillow and thrust it in her mom's face.

Her mom reached down to hug her. She had not held her like this in her bed since before her husband had died. It felt good to laugh again. The ice between them had broken for both of them. The tears and the laughter were free to flow again. Mother and daughter held onto each other until all of the tears were dry.

Finally, Mrs. Higurashi got from the bed, pulled the covers up to Kagome's neck and kissed her goodnight just like she had when she was younger. They both knew that she would never be too old to appreciate a mother's love. Kagome watched here as she walked toward the door. She stopped and turned.

"By the way, Kagome, you are lucky you did not wake Ji-chan or Souta.. You can deaden the sound by putting a pillow between your legs and covering your shoulder massager with cloth."


	17. Typhoid Mary

Title: Typhoid Mary

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Spirit ( Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 20

Word Count:246

Genre: Genocide

CU

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Midoriko's Revenge

Kagome had always wondered what had happened to the youkai. There were no youkai in her era. The history books had no mention of them. Yet you could not swing a dead cat in the Sengoku Jidai without hitting a youkai.

Kagome never realized that Midoriko had made her the means and the method of her revenge against the youkai whom she had fought for so long. Neither she nor they ever knew what happened. She never realized that Midoriko had placed within the Jewel the seeds of the destruction of the youkai.

The Jewel had never suspected how devious the miko really was. It assumed that she was trapped inside the Jewel that had been created from her soul. It thought only to limit Kagome's power. By the time it realized the danger it was already too late.

Every youkai who came in contact with Kagome or the Jewel spread the contagion. Eventually it spread to every youkai in every part of Japan. Within two generations, the youkai were no more. Sadly, Kagome was one of the ones who suffered the most as she had to watch her beloved Inuyasha die horribly as a two hundred-year-old year human being.

Midoriko could take some satisfaction from the extinction of the youkai. She had become the purified Jewel which purification Kagome spread throughout Japan. She considered it a blessing for the youkai. She had saved their souls. After all the only good youkai was a purified youkai.


	18. For Want of a Shoe

Title: For Want of a Shoe

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shoe (Issekiwa #95)

Word Count: 248

Genre: Old Soft shoe

Warning: None

Summary: Sometimes things don't happen

The morning had been so hectic. First, Yuka had called to ask her to bring her notes for school As she started out the door, she noticed that her shoes were not there.

Grandpa was not exactly helpful. He was still upset that she had fed her birthday present to the cat. With any luck, she would probably be able to avoid his annual tale about the miko and the evil hanyou.

After much shouting her mother finally arrived with new shoes and a sheepish grin. The offerings had been especially good because of a wealthy patron. They were able to afford new shoes for her birthday

As she stepped outside the door, she heard her brother calling her. By the time she arrived at well house door, she found Souta holding Buyo After scolding him for going into the well house, he replied that he only went to retrieve the cat after she did not respond to his pleas for help.

Just then she heard her mother calling. As she passed Goshinboku the trunk looked like a man was trapped beneath the bark. Why had she never noticed this before? When she came into the house, she found her mother serving tea to a handsome dark-haired man.

" Naraku-san, this is my daughter, Kagome. Kagome, Naraku-san is an important patron of the shrine. He would like a tour of the grounds. I will call the school to tell them you will be sick today."


	19. With A Little Help From My Friends

Title: With a Little Help From My Friends

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Tune

Word Count: 249

Genre: Tearful Goodbyes

Warning: none

Summary: Kagome says goodbye to her friends

Here is the Joe Cocker Video from Woodstock.

.com/watch?v=oQDakdp5WZ0&feature=related

It was the last hurrah of the old gang. The eve of graduation. All the plans were made. All the dreams were there for the taking. Tonight it was a night for the girls. The dreams and plans could wait for a day.

They had been through so much together. They laughed. at each others foibles Cried at each others tragedies. Everyone's love life had been critically dissected. Their hearts were laid bare

They lived and died through each other. All but Kagome. The last three years she had been strangely silent. She had no boy friend. No love life. As far they knew she had no plans or dreams behind college.

Karaoke had been Eri's idea, but they all agreed on the song. Kagome asked for the lead so she could sing to the other girls to express what she truly felt about them as they went their separate ways.

The video of Joe Cocker's performance at Woodstock played behind her as the tears streamed down her face. Even after all her English it helped to have the karaoke box give the words to her.

Thee depth of her feeling came from her heart. These girls had saved her life when she was lost. She would never forget them. It was appropriate that the girls sang the answering chorus.

In the end they joined together in the final chorus which they would all remember as long as they lived. " I get by with a little help from my friends."


	20. Oops

Title: Oops

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Accident (Inuyasha Fan Fic #Week 217)

Word Count 767

Genre: Big Cocky Dogs and the Women who clean up Their Messes

Warning: Language and reference to bodily functions and sex

Summary: Izyaoi meets the Lady of West under trying circumstances

The Lady of the West stared at the very pregnant princess sitting on the floor of their bedroom. She was waiting for one of them to answer her. Finally, she looked at her mate.

"How did this happen?"

"Dear, would like me to demonstrate. All you have to do is assume the position."

"You and I will not be assuming any positions until hell freezes over so long as you are rutting with this human. I will have your balls for this."

" I love your enthusiasm even if it is misplaced in this case."

"How so?"

" I rescued Princess Izayoi from a bad marriage Her family was insisting that he marry this man named Takemaru of Satsuma. As I was flying by, I heard her lamenting her fate and I knew that I could not allow such a fair young woman to suffer."

"So you seduced her."

"What can I say? Women find me attractive. Even you were attracted to me once. Hence Sesshoumaru."

" Now I know better, don't I. I bet you used the same lines on her that you did on me"

"O heaven forbid. My lines are always unique. I never repeat myself."

" How do you explain the present state of the princess?"

"An accident?"

"You are saying that her getting pregnant was an accident. I thought you understood the danger of sticking your penis in dark places. You and your father even had that talk before we were mated."

"I have understood all of that since I became a man. I was seducing nannies by the time I was old enough to carry a sword. They always thought me romantic and complemented me on my sword play."

" I have seen your sword play and I have always been less than impressed."

"I don't believe you. You always screamed my name and begged for more."

"I am an excellent actress."

The Leader of the Dogs paused, bemused by her mate's comments. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

" I bet I could make you scream if I took you right now."

"I would like to see you try."

Izayoi had just about enough. It was bad enough that she had to sit through the fight between her lover and his mate. Now she had to watch their foreplay. All she really wanted to do at this point was to go to the bathroom. The course of the conversation angered her. Her lover had not once defended her. Called her condition an accident. Acted like he had done her a great favor. At the moment she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Pardon me, I hate to intrude on your special moment, but I need to relieve myself before I have an accident myself."

The two of them looked at her startled as if they had not been aware of presence. The Inu no Taisho hauled her to her feet and kissed her lightly on the forehead. His mate had lost her anger and put her arm around Izayoi and led her outside.

Inu no Taisho watched them go and sighed. His mate had a keen nose. His tryst with Izyaoi was no accident. Her impregnation was intentional. He was after all the Inu no Taisho. She became pregnant only because he wanted to impregnate her.

The boy growing in her belly was his pride and joy after all. The heir of Tessaiga. The sword had been made specifically with Izayoi in mind long before she had been born. The sword was attuned to be a defender of humanity. Only a hanyou could wield it. No, nothing had been left to chance.

The Lady allowed the Princess as much privacy as she could under the circumstances. She understood that it was hard to maintain ones dignity when one is pregnant and trying to pee. It was her mate's fault that they were in this circumstance. If he just once thought with his brain instead of his penis, he would see the disaster looming on the horizon. But, no. The Big Dog was so proud of himself and what he had done that he could not see what would happen to all of them when the child was born.

" I must apologize for my mate, Princess Izayoi. He is just a dog at heart who could never resist a bitch in heat. Next time I will have neuter him to make sure that there are no further accidents."


	21. A Word to the Wise

Title: A Word to the Wise

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Wise (Inuyasha Themes #34)

Genre: Woman Who Swoon

Word Count: 200

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/Izayoi Takemaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary: The Lord of the West captures Izayoi's heart

Her parents and spiritual advisers had warned her about demons since she was a child. They were foul beasts who toyed with the hearts of mortal women. When they were done defiling them, they tossed them aside.

They all feared for her life. For her soul. What would the beast demand of them? Why had he insisted that Princess Izayoi be present at the audience? Did he intend to steal her away?

The day of the audience came. The Lord of the West appeared as a ball of light which gradually took human form. When he finally faced Izayoi, she gasped. She could not imagine anyone more beautiful in body or soul in the entire world.

The head of Shimazu clan stared in horror at his daughter. All the warning and preparation of Izayoi had been in vain. The beast had stolen her heart and soul with just one look.

Takemaru would have to be informed that he must take Izyaoi before the beast seized her. It was her only hope for salvation. If she continued on her present course, he would have no choice, but to kill her. Better that she was dead that the whore of a demon.


	22. Looking for Trouble

Title Looking for Trouble

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Trouble (unsung heroes)

POV Souten

Word Count 300

Genre Short demons

Warning none

Summary Souten inherits her brothers problems

The little girl stared at the floating cloud in the middle of her brothers' castle. It looked so out of place just like everything else here. She could not believe what a dump this place was.

What happened here? Her brothers were powerful demons. She had heard rumors that they had killed many demons in their search for the Shikon Jewel. Where were they now and what had happened to the castle?

"Hit me three times" said the cloud.

"I beg your pardon"

"Hit me three times. I cannot transform by myself."

Souten tapped the cloud three times. With a poof the cloud transformed into a red flying creature which reminded her of a snake.

"Koryu, Raiju family familiar at your service, Lady Souten."

She threw the scroll at him "Explain this, worm. What happened to the castle?. Where are my brothers?"

Souten listened impatiently as Koryu explained that after the brothers were killed trying to take jewel shards from a hanyou, a miko and a fox kit. He hid when the castle was attacked. .

" So basically you are saying that I am the last of Raiju clan because my idiot brothers got themselves killed due to their own greed and now every demon whoever hated them is out for revenge. Am I missing anything?"

"You are expected to take revenge against the people who killed your brothers."

She thought about her position for a moment Hiten and Manten had been killed by the hanyou's sword. Mikos could purify her. She smiled.

"Send apologies to every demon who had a grudge against my brothers. Send a challenge to the fox kit."

"Good choice, my Lady. Do you actually plan to fight a duel?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"


	23. Tabula Rasa

Title Tabula Rasa

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Blank (Inuyasha Fan Fic #22

Word Count 249

Genre Fickle Finger of Fate

Warning none

Summary The Dark Will of the Jewel contemplates Kagome's fate

Magatsuhi leered at the new born. Fresh meat for the Jewel. Already sealed she was powerless before him. It was only Midoriko and Naohi that kept him in check. The affection which the previous owner of this soul had would ensure that this one would return to him..

Her place along side Naraku was already prepared . They would replace Midoriko and the youkai souls already trapped within the Jewel. These souls were tired and next to rest after a millenium of fighting. Kagome was fresh blood and a worthy opponent for Naraku.

He would have to ensure that she never learned the secret of the Jewel. Her grandfather would probably repeat the story to her ad infinitum. Kagome would never remember the stories and would never stay till the end.

The story had stopped when that stupid girl had died and burned herself and the Jewel instead of wishing to live. If she had only wished to live none of this would have been necessary. .

It was appropriate that Kagome should be the one to suffer since Kikyou had prevented Naraku from tainting the Jewel by dying. She had cheated. Now her reincarnation would forced to spend eternity fighting Naraku inside the Jewel. .

They had tried to corrupt Kikyou and failed. Now they had a tabula rasa to work with in Kagome. Her fate was already sealed. She was born to fight inside Naraku inside Jewel Kikyou should have known that she could not cheat fate.


	24. Out of the Barrel of a Gun

Title Out of the Barrel of a Gun

Author landofkwt

Rating K+

Prompt Wisdom (Unsung Heroes # 6)

Word Count 297

POV Renkotsu

Warning none

Summary The mechanics of friendship

There was nothing magical about his craft. So long as he knew the technology behind a weapon, he could duplicate it. It was just a matter of resources. Thanks to Bankotsu he had everything he needed to put Ginkotsu back together after Inuyasha destroyed his body. They would reforge Ginkotsu into a mean, lean fighting machine.

Ginkotsu and Jakotsu watched in awe as Renkotsue worked his magic. He had promised that the new body would be bigger, faster and stronger. It would incorporate the guns and cannon which had made their appearance since their deaths.

Jakotsu had provided all the clues he needed when she brought back her battle with the soldiers. The rest might rely on their swords, Renkotsu knew that power came from the barrel of a gun. Next time Ginkotsu would bristle with latest weaponry. Renkotsu was confident that he could do the job once he finished arming him.

Ginkotsu needed to be equipped with more firepower the next time he went into battle with Inuyasha. They had failed to kill Inuyasha the last time. He hoped that Ginkotsu's weaponry would do the job this time. When one fights demons one must have the firepower to fight them.

He knew that he could create a machine that would do the job that Ginkotsu did, but it would not be the same. Putting the giant back together had always been his job. Of all the Band of Seven, he would miss him the most if he were gone.

So he patched Ginkotsu together once more knowing that he was sending him into battle again. He would always be by Ginkotsu's side trying to protect him and doing his best to repair him with latest and most deadly weaponry available. That's what friends were for.


	25. We're Not Gonna Take It

Title We're Not Gonna Take It

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Arrow (Issekiwa #112)

Genre: Champions of Justice

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Kagome gets angry

Inuyasha had been sure that they were all going to die. The miasma in the castle was at a lethal level Naraku had all the cards. Sango could not fight Kohaku. Miroku could not use his wind tunnel. Both Hiraikotsu and Tessaiga were in Naraku's hands.

Just when things looked bleakest, she appeared like an avenging angel Her light shown like a beacon of purity in the miasma She would not tolerate any more of Naraku's schemes. It was bad enough that he had hurt them. It was too much for him to gloat over them and mock them. Most of all she was determined to silence him so that he would not be able to hurt her friends.

Her arrow illumined the darkness as it cleared the air of miasma. Her righteous anger swelled as he compared her to Kikyou. Such an evil tongue had no right to speak of the woman he had most cruelly destroyed.

His body and castle crumbled under her assault. If not for Kohaku, he would have lost his head. He was lucky to escape and knew it. When it was over, they stood alone in the ruins stunned at what they had just witnessed.

Inuyasha was quick to praise her. She had nearly destroyed Naraku by herself. Her power was nearly as great as his. Where had she found strength to channel her anger? They were all stunned when she replied " He was mocking you, Inuyasha. I just could not tolerate that."


	26. One Wish One Dream

Title One Wish One Dream

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Alone Together (Inuyasha Fan Fic#228)

Word Count 246

Genre Have It Your Way

Warning none

Summary Midoriko's wish comes true

For her there was only dream that she had in her life, to rid the world of youkai. There was not a higher vocation that a warrior miko could strive for. She was the best and the brightest. All fell before her. . She could not imagine doing anything else than fighting youkai.

They had come together with one goal, one dream. To rid the world of the miko which threatened their species existence. They combined their powers to form the most fell beast that ever walked the face of the earth. Midoriko was going down.

Their battle lasted seven days and nights but it was not enough for either side. As she died Midoriko pulled her soul and the youkai souls out of their bodies so that their fate would be shared.

Midoriko's dying wish was that she never lose her battle to the youkai. In her battles she had never been defeated by any foe. To die in battle would destroy everything that she had worked for. Her will would not allow her to be defeated.

She doomed them to fight the same ill-fated battle for eternity. Together they fought for centuries in the jewel. Neither wavering until together they all died gloriously only to be reborn to fight again.

The combatants were not disheartened. They could not imagine a better place to spend eternity than fighting their most hated foes. Killing was what they lived was they died for. Killing was heaven.


	27. Attack Ads

Title Attack Ads

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Attack (UnSung Heroes #9)

Word Count 300

POV Renkotsu

Genre Character Assassination

Warning mention of drugs and sex

Summary Renkotsu learns how campaigns are run

The job as staffer on his brother's campaign had seemed like a great idea. He was young, idealistic and a great organizer. Surely, his effort would put his brother's campaign over the top.

Writing for the campaign had turned into tedium. He had to admit that his brother was dull No matter what he wrote Bankotsu managed to fumble. He needed. something that even his idiot brother could not screw up.

Bankotsu dropped some files on his desk with a heavy sigh. He could already see the handwriting on the wall. " See if there is anything here that we can use in the next commercial."

Renkotsu grimaced. Nothing here but voting records on the restriction of the sale of condoms and cigarettes to minors, a speeding ticket in a school zone and the times she was absent from her job as a school principal.

What could he do with this mess? He had seen the latest numbers. Nothing could save the campaign. His fledgling career in politics would end in ignominious defeat after only one campaign.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. They had nothing to lose. Unless they attacked their opponent, she would win in a landslide. An evil grin spread over his face. The copy wrote itself.

Bankotsu was supposed to clear all campaign ads. When the commercial copy hit his desk, he was too tired to care. He simply signed off without reading it. The next day the town was abuzz.

" Instead of educating our children, my opponent endangers them while providing them with sex and drugs. Only Bankotsu can save our children from this menace."

The ad showed a driver hitting a child in a school zone followed by scene of a woman shooting up with a child in her bedroom. Bankotsu won in a landslide.


	28. MoMo Rides Again

Title MoMo Rides Again

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Pain (Unsung Heroes #11)

Word Count 250

POV MoMo

Warning Language Sex, Bestiality

Summary MoMo does what come naturally

MoMo stared at the two headed dragon standing in front of his master's cave. When awake MoMo leaved by two rules. If it did not move, he ate it. If it moved, he fucked it.

The horse dragon was busily munching grass in MoMo's pasture without MoMo's permission. The old bull moved to establish dominance. The intruder would submit to MoMo.

MoMo trotted behind Ah-Un and sniffed at it's rear-end. Ah gave Un the universal WTF look. MoMo placed his forelegs on Ah-Un's back. Ah-Un squealed. It scooted toward Lord Sesshoumaru, tail between its legs.

The cow fell to its knees stunned. He could not understand. It was matting season. The fuckee never moved. It had always remained stationary until he was finished. Yet it had moved

Rin ran at MoMo and swatted him on the side with her hand " Bad Cow"

MoMo noticed Rin. It was moving. Slowly, MoMo began to stand up. Sesshoumaru moved to intervene while whipping MoMo with his dokkasous causing the old bull to bellow in pain..

MoMo was confused. He looked first at Rin then at the daiyoukai. The clang of the dinner bell interrupted all other thoughts. The bull ambled over the feed trough and began to eat.

Totosai breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he liked beef, he would have missed MoMo. The bull was his ride and constant companion. Who else could he snuggle up to on those cold winter nights.


	29. Beyond the Pale

Title Beyond the Pale

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Beyond (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 297

POV Tsubaki

Warning Sex and Violence

Summary Tsubaki joins the dark side.

Tsubaki gazed at herself in the mirror. At last she had what she always wanted. Eternal youth and beauty. All her failures of the past. were forgotten.

Just when she had began to bemoan the fact that she was aging, opportunity came knocking in the form of a youkai. He offered her eternal youth and beauty. The price was her eternal soul.

She did not have to think twice before signing on the dotted line. Souls were after all a very mediocre commodity. She had no need of something that she could not see or feel.

The youkai had given her what she wanted and more. He had been easy to seduce. Thinking he was seducing her, he showed her how he enslaved youkais by sucking them into his eye.

By the time she was through with him, she was in possession of his eye and he was merely a pile of sparkling dust. Soon she assembled a frightening array of youkai. .

Once she had been a miko who fought on the side of good. Now she was a kuromiko who was more youkai than human. Her master's teachings forsaken, she thought only of herself.

She justified her devil's bargain by comparing what she had lost to what she had gained. When she was a miko she had lost her master's favor and the Jewel to Kikyou .

Through her bargain she had obtained eternal youth and beauty and power beyond her wildest dreams. When Kikyou and her master were dust, she would still be young, beautiful and powerful.

Good was overrated. She had not lost her powers when she joined the dark side nor when she had sex with her youkai. She had lost nothing and gained everything. Clearly, she had made the right choice.


	30. First Blood

Title First Blood

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Opposites Attract

Genre Rites of Passage

Word Count 250

Pairing Tsubaki/Kikyou

CU

Warning Lesbianism; Fetishes; pedophilia

Summary Tsubaki lusts for that which makes Kikyou special

Tsubaki licked her lips. The taste of a miko's first blood was always so sweet. Kikyou's would have a special purity which made her desire it even more. She would slake her ravenous thirst with the blood of Kikyou.

The master looked the other way as she seduced each miko as they came of age. Their mogi became a rite of passage into womanhood. The master might be their sensei, but the company of mikos was no place for a man.

Virginal they took the garb of the miko. Brides of the kami not of man. No man must ever touch them. Love was forbidden. Girls became mikos on the very day that their bodies said that they were women.

Tsubaki seduced the young with sake, words of love, and passionate caresses. Today she had set her sights on Kikyou, the girl who had surpassed her in her master's eyes. She intended to strip her of everything that she held dear. The master must see that Kikyou was just an ordinary woman. Certainly, not a better than her.

The sake had rendered Kikyou unconscious A lamb ready for the slaughter, but try as Tsubaki might every time she tried to assault the girl, waves of purifying energy struck at the older woman. What kami protected Kikyou?

Angered, Tsubaki cursed Kikyou. If she could not taste that which made Kikyou special no man ever would. If Kikyou ever fell in love with a man, she would die a violent death.


	31. Double Dog Dare

Title Double Dog Dare

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Dare (Unsung Heroes)

POV Inu no Taisho

Word Count 300

Warning Talk of lesbianism, bondage and menage au trois

Summary Inu no Taisho is fit to be tied.

The Inu no Taisho was intrigued by the sight of his mate and his mistress engrossed in a heat discussion. He summoned Myouga to find out what was going on

"Myouga" the Dog General whispered. " What are they up to?"

"My lord, my spies tell that the ladies would like something new and exciting in the bedroom like a menage au trois or bondage. The Princess told the Lady that you were not interested in any such activity"

Such a challenge could not be ignored. He would show them that he was not old and set in his ways.

Walking up to the ladies he ventured " I understand that you ladies are looking for more fun in the bedroom. I am your man. Just tell me what to do."

The Lady smirked " Just lie on the bed and we will do the rest."

After undressing him, the ladies tied his arms and legs to the bed posts. He waited with great anticipation. Instead, they began to exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Good night, dear. I must show our guest to her bedchamber."

The Dog General was stunned. "No sex? Not even a lesbian scene?"

The Lady applied a gag. "No dear. Get a good night's sleep "

Inu no Taisho was stunned. He strained against the ropes to no avail

At Izayoi's bed chamber, the Princess turned to the Lady and handed her a bag of coins

" You were right ."

The Lady smiled " I do know my mate in these matters. All I had to do was leak the rumor to Myouga "

Sesshoumaru walked by the two ladies " Mother, have you seen Father?"

"I am sorry, but he is tied up until tomorrow."


	32. Under My Thumb

Title Under My Thumb

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Thumb

Word Count 246

Characters Inuysaha, Izayoi, Myouga

Warning Character Death

Summary A flea takes a giant step

"Myouga, I am dying. I can do no more for them. I entrust them to my tomb well"

The flea sighed. His master had placed a heavy burden on him by entrusting the tomb to his care.

Gazing back at the Inu no Taisho's funeral pyre, he knew that they had to get away before the master's enemies caught wind of his demise and swooped in like vultures to strip the carcass.

Izayoi stared at the flea. She had thought him an odd counselor, but the Inu no Taisho had placed so much trust in him that she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Myouga must have leapt from her lover to her after she was revived. The question was why was he here?

"Can I see him?"

"What?"

"Can I see the boy?"

Izayoi held out Inuyasha for Myouga to examine. Crawling up to the boy's eyes,.he stared into the golden orbs. Sure enough the black pearl which Hosekni had crafted for the master was there.

The master must have succeeded in his plan to hide the tomb in his last moments.

A clawed hand reached out and grabbed Myouga between his thumb and forefinger,dragging him toward his mouth, Izayoii clutched Inuyasha's hand in hers and smiled. The baby reflexively smiled back at his mother and dropped the flea. Myouga scrambled to safety. Guarding the tomb was going to be more difficult than he imagined.


	33. From the Tiny Acorn

Title From the Tiny Acorn

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Slow and Steady (Inuyasha Fan Fic)

Rating K

Genre Chestnuts

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Bokuseno reflects on job well done

They had planted the seed. Nourished it. Now it was ready to flower and bear fruit. Sesshoumaru had grown up strong. It was only now when he did not understand why Inuyasha's blood had changed that he had come to his father's oldest advisor.

They had known he would come. Knowing that someday he would not be around, he had entrusted his secrets to others to pass them along to Sesshoumaru. From Sesshoumaru's demeanor he understood what needed to be done.

His father would have been proud of Sesshoumaru The acorn had not fallen far from the tree. Just as the father had sealed his son's blood with Tessaiga, once Sesshoumaru knew why it had been done he had taken the initiative to save his brother.

Bokuseno smiled. They had planned well knowing that Sesshoumaru would come to him for knowledge. They did not know when he would come, but knowing that he would come was enough.

Sesshoumaru came because he knew that his father had entrusted his secrets to the old tree in case he was not there to convey that information to his son. He relied on the information that Bokuseno had given him knowing that his father would not mislead the magnolia.

Bokuseno shuddered to think about the other things that his father had asked him to talk to Sesshoumaru about Girls and where do babies come from. Sesshoumaru had a young human girl with him. Maybe in time he would figure both things out for himself.


	34. The Quiet Ones

Title The Quiet Ones

Author landofthekwt

Prompt P Prompt #2

Rating PG-13

Word Count 308

Warning none

Summary Hojo reacts to Kagome's departure from the shrine

DATELINE TOKYO

The standoff at the Sunset Shrine just outside of Tokyo ended peacefully today. Hojo Moritoki was led from the shrine house sobbing .

The exact details of his connection to the shrine are unclear. This reporter has learned that the boy had a fallen madly in love with the granddaughter of the shrine keeper. in middle school

Unnamed sources state that the girl would refuse dates,stand him on dates or run out on dates because she was dating an American. The boy apparently never knew that she loved someone else and continued to pursue her.. He would send her gifts of medicinal herbs and folk remedies from his mothers shop.

Although they lost touch when Hojo went to Tokyo Boys Preparatory Academy apparently he always harbored hopes that they would be together someday. There are rumors that a small shrine had been set up to the girl in the boy's room where he prayed daily for her good health.

Apparently what set him off was learning from the family that the girl had married an American after high school. With a little digging the boy found that no marriage license had been issued and the girl had never applied for a passport.

When he confronted the family, they asked him to leave. When he refused they called the police Although he claimed to have a gun, none was ever found and no one was injured. The siege ended peacefully after the family agreed to send his get well package to the girl .

The Hojio family and the Higurashi family are declining comment. The boy once considered one of Japan's best and brightest has been committed to Tokyo Asylum on a suicide watch.

When asked for a comment one of the girl's friends said "It's funny how the seemingly quiet, are the ones to be most wary of."


	35. Knocked Up

Title Knocked Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Knock (Inuyasha fan fic)

Word Count 245

Genre Movie 3

Pairing Inu no Taisho/Izayoi.

Warning Character Death/Birth

Summary Izayoi's last moments

He would come. She just knew that he would. Still she wished that he was right here right now when she needed him instead of punishing Ryukotsuisei for what he had done to her. The happiest moment of her life was having him tell her that she was pregnant with his child, but since then things had rapidly gone downhill.

When the dragon discovered that a human was bearing the Dog's child, he raped her to repay theGeneral for all the wrongs that he had ever done to him. Her lover had gone after Ryukotsuisei to avenge her leaving her unprotected

Her father disowned her and turned over to her fiance, Takemaru of Setsuna . Takemaru did not want her any more because she had been tainted by the Inu no Taisho.

He just wanted to use her as bait to lure the General to him where his army would kill had already intimated she would never see her lover again. He might love her, but he would make sure that she and her unborn child died before the General could return for her. .

She scanned the sky for him feeling his presence and hoping he would arrive she gave birth. She felt the urgency of the child desperate to be born. Takemaru thrusting his spear into her. One last push. A child's first cry. Her last wish that she could just see him and her child one more time.

.


	36. Cast Off

Title Cast Off

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Cast (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Kouga is fired

Kouga stared at the script. After all this time he did not even get a kiss from Kagome. Just a hug. Some grudging respect from Inuyasha. Some words about how he would just be in the way. And then running off into the sunset with the two idiots.

He stood glowering at the mangaka. " How could you do this to me? My character developed. I chose the idiots over the Goraishi. I was willing to sacrifice myself to purify Naraku.

I was even willing to step aside to let Kagome be with Inuyasha. But this is too much. How can I not be in the final battle. "

She looked up at the ookami. " You were never more than a cast off piece of my love triangle. I had to remove you and Kikyou in order for the relationship between Inuyasha and develop. It was time for you to go. At least Kikyou went gracefully, not tail between the legs. Will you leave quietly or will I have to call security?"

As the wolf stormed off, she phoned security " Please escort Kouga off the premises. Take his copy of the script and anything else of mine in his possession before he leaves Take all his passes. Change the locks on his trailer Confiscate his computer and change all passwords. He is to be barred from the premises. "

She looked up at the hanyou glaring at her " Is that sufficient?"

"Keh"


	37. He Needed Me

Title He Needed Me

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Need

Fandom Inuyasha

Character Byakuya and Narakau

Word Count 100

Warning none

Summary The relationship between Byakuya and Naraku

Naraku needed someone to spy on Inuyasha. To spy on Sesshoumaru To spy on Morymomaru. They never understood that he never tried to injure them. Mostly he watched.

That is what he was to Naraku. His spy in the sky. Information gatherer. Delivery boy Messenger Go-fer. Flunky. Replacement for Kagura. .

They never appreciated him. Sesshoumaru attacked him without warning. The rest merely found him annoying. Only Naraku needed him.

They both knew that when Naraku died Byakuya would die with him. Byakuya died doing something for Naraku because at least he died something useful for someone who needed him.


	38. Armed and Dangerous

Title Armed and Dangerous

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Chalky

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary ABP Higurashi Kagome

The officers stared down at the chalky outline of the crater carved in the concrete sidewalk.

It was eerie that the craters were all human shaped. Nothing was left in the crater except some DNA which did not match any earthly creature. No blood. No hair. No bone. Nothing for CSI to work with. Whatever had created the craters was powerful. Surely, nothing could survive such a beating.

They shook their heads. The craters had been showing up all over Tokyo. Satellite imaging tracked the craters from a Tokyo middle school to the Sunset Shrine. The shrine keeper had been questioned, but claimed to know nothing. The detectives did notice similar craters dotting the shrine grounds.

He did mention that his granddaughter attended the middle school. When they asked to see her he claimed that she was in the hospital although he could not remember which one. They had obtained a picture of the girl. No way this girl could have caused such craters.

The investigation caught the attention of the press. Soon people were swarming over the craters.

Speculation ranged from UFO attacks to oni. Nothing on earth could cause Huge rewards were offered for anyone who could photograph the actual creation of the craters.

The police were baffled. They had no body. No missing person. No evidence other than that strange DNA found at the scene. Without a body they could not say for certain if a crime had been committed.

Finally, they got a break. Someone had seen a middle school girl in a green sailor fuku leaving the scene after one of the craters was created. Some even claimed that she screamed " Osuwari" over and over again. The description seemed to match the picture of Hirgurashi Kagome which

the police obtained from school and the shrine.

They tried to question her, but no one seemed to know where she was. The school and her friends reported that her grandfather had called in sick. The grandfather claimed that she was in the hospital though he could not remember .

Kagome scrambled out of the well. Home at last. Surely Mom's cooking., hot baths and a comfortable bed would be nice after dealing with Naraku, Kikyou and Inuyasha. She had warned Inuyasha that she would sit him to hell if he followed. That ought to stop him

Souta looked up at Kagome as she slid the door open " Look, sis. You are on TV."

Her picture flashed on the screen as the announcer for Cops Tokyo began his ususal rap up about wanted criminals.

"Be on the look-out for this girl who goes by the name of Higurashi Kagome. She is wanted for questioning regarding the large number of craters which have appeared around the Tokyo area. She may be accompanied by large creature with white hair yellow eyes and dog ears wearing an old-fashioned red kimono. Approach with caution as she is considered armed and dangerous"


	39. The Man I Love

Title The Man I Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Distor (bonus prompt genderbuder)fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 180

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Jakotsu/Inuyasha

Warning none

Summry Jakotsu contemplates his time with Inuyasha

The taste of blood was addictive. He could never get enough of it. As he licked Inuyasha's blood off his sword, he knew the luscious boy would soon be dead.

He had dreamed o f this day ever since he had first met Inuyasha. A swordsman as skillful as he was. Handsome with those dog he came upon Inuyasha in his human form, his first reaction was disappointment, but gradually he had warmed up to the boy's human form. He was still beautiful.

Even if he had to kill Inuyasha he wanted some time with him before he died. Time for cuddling, begging and pleading. How he loved that. The rush of power knowing their lives were in his hands was a real turnon.

Just a few moments alone was all he asked. Time to tell Inuyasha how he felt about him before he bled to death in his arms. He could be merciful if it was too painful. Nothing was too good for the man he loved.


	40. Inuyasha's Big Adventure

Title Inuyasha's big Adventure

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I-4

Word Count 300

Pairing

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha in the modern era

Inuyasha was staring down the well. It was lonely without Kagome. Nobody by Shippou and Kaede-baba to talk to. Soon the rest of the Inu-tachi were staring down the well with him.

After listening to Inuyasha sigh and Shippou say that he missed Kagome, Miroku decided to ask the question that they were all thinking

"What is like in Kagome's time?"

Inuiyasha thought for a minute before replying. " Kagome lives at a shrine. The air stinks and there are people everywhere".

Miroku waited a minute "And?"

"And what?"

" You spend days over there. What do you do?"

"I help her grandfather."

"What do you do for him?"

"Fight demons. Those scent pellets of yours really helped, Sango." Not telling them of course that he was the demon that Ji-chan used them against.

"What else ?"

"Sometimes I hunt " Thinking of the koi and pigeons that he procured. Of course, he had to take them back to their owners

"I have to battle vicious predators" Thinking of his many battles with Buyo

"Sometimes I even to have to use Tessaiga." to destroy the sink trying to kill a cockroach.

"I helped Kagome fix her bike." and destroyed it in the process.

":I helped the old man clean out the storage shed " and destroyed half of the artifacts.

"Most of the time Kagome is in school or studying and I get bored." And either he ran to school to bother Kagome, bothered Ji-chan at home or drove Kagome crazy when she was trying to study

"Is there anything you really like to do when you are there?"

Inuyasha smiled "Than's for Ramen There are shops which are full of nothing but Ramen."


	41. All My Children

Title All My Children

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Specialty (Inuyasha fanfic #253)

Word Count 248

Warning None

Summary Kaede reflects on her true vocation

The children followed her like a pied piper. The games. the activities all things that she had learned from her sister so long ago still entertained the young ones. The names and faces might have changed over the past fifty years, but they still loved their baba.

She was not as young as she used to be. Rin was a godsend, doing the hard work that Kaede could no longer do. Kagome was learning to make the medicines that healed the sick. Kaede even confided some of her secrets of midwifery to the young woman. Kagome would learmi about childbirth first hand. soon.

Kaede smiled. Once she had dreamed of a husband and children. Nearly every man, woman and child within the smile village had been birthed by her and raised by her. She had lived long enough to birth the grandchildren of her first babies.

The village would be in good hands when she died. Her only regret was that she would not get to see the next generation grow up. She would be long dead before the children of Kagome, Sango and Rin took their place in the adult world, but she did not have time to worry about the future.

The future for these children was now. There were still flowers to pick and games to play. There were still babies to be birthed. As long as she had a breath in her she would be there for them because they were all her children.


	42. Stalkers

Title Stalkers

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Conceal (ib4y)

Genre humor?

Word Count 400

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha's stalkers

He had learned his lesson. When Kagome said three days, she really a week. Going over before she was ready was an invitation to disaster. Too bad the Inutachi did not realize that. They were just asking him to get sat or worse

Miroku, Sango and Kaede nagged him constantly about going over to get Kagome. Without her they could not search for Jewel shards. Shippou joined the chorus. He could care less about shards he just wanted the goodies that Kagome provided.

Inuyasha leaped down the well. No sooner had he left than Kikyou showed up with her soul collectors looking for Inuyasha to give him news of Naraku's whereabouts. Finding him missing Kikyou was just about to leave when Naraku appeared looking perplexed.

Kanna's mirror had shown him that Inuyasha had been here, but obviously he was not. Naraku was not expecting Kikyou and the Inutachi to be together. He decided that retreat was the best way to deal with his he had not counted on was that Kouga and Sesshoumaru arrived from opposite directions drawn by Naraku's scent. They dispatched the evil hanyou only to discover that it was only a puppet.

As the battle ended Kouga departed only to be met by Ginta and Hakkaku who as ususal arrived too late to do any good. Sesshoumaru was accosted by Kagura who had watched the battle from the safety of Inuyasha's Forest. She just stopped by to tell him that Naraku was watching him in Kanna's mirror. Kikyou left with her soul collectors to find Naraku Miroku and Sango departed for the village leaving Shippou to watch the well.

After a little while Inuyasha popped out of the well with his face and clothes covered with dirt. He explained that Kagome was angry about him stalking her through the well. She would come back when she was ready not a minute sooner.

Inuyasha was surprised at all the damage surrounding the well. He could smell Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and his wolves, Miroku and Sango, Naraku and Kagura. When he asked Shippou about it, the boy merely shrugged and continued to eat his pocky. He remembered the words of his father.

."Son. Sometimes you do not need to go looking for trouble. It will come looking for you. When it does, you are better off being somewhere else".


	43. The Garage Band That Saved the World

Title The Garage Band That Saved the World

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Entertainment (Inuyasha Fan fic)

Genre Band cliches

Word Count

Warning none

Summary Kagome saves the world from Naraku

They managed to make it through the awards ceremony at the Oval Office without Inuyasha swearing or Miroku grabbing Sango's ass. It was hard to believe that this grungy garbage band had saved the world from the evil Naraku.

They weren't much to look at, but they had grown on Kagome. A year ago she had been a Tokyo pop diva whose world came crashing down Naraku had dumped her for Kikyou. He had told her that she would never work in Tokyo again.

And then she had found them. Playing in their dad's garage. A sound so bad that she thought no one could save them. She arranged for old Mushin at Shrine to Music to teach them. Now they were not half music school dropouts thrown out because they could not play a lick

The best revenge was when they had gone head to head with Kikyou's band at the Shikon Awards. Naraku's stooges might diss them publicly,.but they were the best and Naraku knew it.

The Evil Empire had crumbled that night. When it was announced they had won, Kikyou ran out of the theater crying when she saw her former lover kissing Kagome as he held the trophy aloft.

Naraku might say all the right things, but he knew that he had been beaten by the very woman he had so casually tossed away. When they had won, she had smirked at Naraku as if to say "Eat shit and die, loser."


	44. The Twinkle Ie Gone

Title The Twinkle Is Gone

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Word Count 244

Genre Twinkle

Warning The absence of Twinkle

Summary See Above

"You sure she's gone" whispered Inuyasha

"You read the note." exclaimed Miroku

"Party time " yelled Shippou

Sesshoumaru as usual was his taciturn self but just knowing that she was gone was enough to make him take Rin over his knee and spank her as she squealed with joy "O Sesshoumaru-sama"

They all trundled off to have a party at the hot springs in honor of their absent host, but it just did not seem the same. Where was the fun when they could not post dirty stories just to tease her? She must secretly want them to do so. Otherwise, she would not create such suggestive prompts.

Who would control the hordes of fan girls waiting for Friday? There were too unfinished stories to count. People would be forced to find something else to do if she was not writing. They all agreed that the words "PLEASE UPDATE " were the first sign of the Apocalypse.

Instead of partying, they spent their time sulking. How could she be so thoughtless to leave them all alone? The twinkle was gone from their dull lives. Their lives were just so empty without her. Without her it was just the same cliched storylines How dare she live her life and leave them hanging? .

At long last she returned. She was surprised to see their sullen faces glaring at her " Did you miss me?"

"Keh. Who would miss you?"Groused Inuyasha.


	45. Payback is a Bitch

Title Payback is a Bitch

Author landofthekwt

Rating M/

Pairing Kouga/Kagome Inuaysha/Ayame

Prompt Missing out (iyfancfic 249)

Word Count 249

Genre Hurt/Comfort

Warning Implied sex

Summary Inuyasha hooks up with Ayame after Kouga runs oif with Kagome

The days seemed to drag by after Kagome went away. The end had come so quickly that he barely had time to breathe. Even now, it was hard to believe that it actually happened.

No sooner had Kagome returned from the future than Kouga showed up with his flowers and words of love to sweep her off her feet. The slow path to tomorrow for Kagome and Inuyashsa came to an abrupt halt.

An then she was gone. One day she took him to Goshinboku, took the beads off and told him that she would always love him, but she must follow her heart which was telling her that Kouga was her destiny.

All his bold words that he was born for her and she was born for him seemed so hollow now. Apparently, there was no such thing as destiny, only what people could seize. It was his own fault that Kagome was swayed by such patently obvious words and gesttures.

He found himself spending more and more time with Miroku and Sango so that he did not have to be feeling of the children climbing all over him was actually rather soothing. The more he was around them, the more he knew what he wanted. He wanted a wife and family too even if it was not with Kagome He was tired of missing the brass ring

Destiny showed up shortly after Kagome left with Kouga in the form of Ayame. She arrived cubs in tow looking for Kouga. When Inuyasha told her the news that Kouga ran off with Kagome, shw was devastated

Kouga had been her dream. She had tried to force him into marriage at her grandfather's request. Together they would rule the ookami. He had returned to her when he lost his shards and they mated. They already had three cubs

Then came the news that Kagome had returned Kouga became more and more restless. One day he wss gone. Ayame had searched high and low for him. Finally she forced Ginta and Hakkakku to tell her where he had gone.

She had come to the village not knowing what to expect. Could she really face Kouga if he was with Kagome? He had left without telling her goodbye Her heart was already broken. She could only go on if she held out a faint hope that Kouga would come back to her if he discovered that Kagome was already happily married

Instead, she found that Kouga had swept Kagome off her feet. Inuyasha had been the one to deliver the bad news. It was bitter to tell another that her mate had gone off with his wife, but it had to be said

When Inuyasha finished, Ayame was traumatized. She sobbed into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha had always been devastated by women's tears, but Mirokou had been teach ing him about women the past three years

When women cried they were vulnerable and open to suggestion All it took was a fee kind words and gestures and they would eating out of the palm of your hand. If Ayame were to run to him in sorrow, who was he to refuse her. He knew what she was feeling because he going through the same thing

Handing her some nearby flowers, he sputtered " What can I do to make you feel better?" Over his shoulder Miroku was giving him the high sign. For once he had said the right thing and was not acting like a complete idiot.

When he looked into here eyes he saw someone who was drowning just like him who needed someone to throw them a lifeline. She trusted him not take advantage of her even though she did know him well.

He also saw desperation. She needed someone to take away the hurt and patch the hole left by Kouga's departure in her heeart. They did not love each other, but at the moment they needed somebody. Miroku and Sango agreed to watch the cubs so that they could have some alone time.

He was surprised by Ayame's aggression, but maybe he should not have been. She had always pursued Kouga with a dogged determination. He could not help but be swept awy by someone with that much passion.

She had decided whom she wanted to replace Kouga in her heart. Inuyasha was not averse to her advances.

Who was he to turn down a beautiful passionate woman with cute kids? After his experience with Mirokus and Sango's twins he was definitely ready to handle children

He weighed the advantages and disadvantages On one hand he would become the mate of the alpah the ookami and help raise her children. On the other hand he could sit around in a human viillage playing mountain for the twins and killing yourkai to fund Miroku's growing family

He was not going to sit around moping over Kagome. Life had thrown another opportunity in his path He never could resist beautiful women. Considering his history, he should consider himself lucky after his relationships with Kikyou and Kagome

Hopefully fate would be kinder to him this time. Best of all as mate of the alpha bitch, Kogua and Kagome would have to obey their orders. Without the beads she had now way to get back at him. Ayame was certainly looking forward to it. to hear Ayame tell


	46. Compare and Contrast

Title Compare and Contrast

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Contrast (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Kagome writes about Buddhist monks of the Sengoku Jidai

She stormed out of the well house. Monks. She was so tired of monks. Monks that got them kicked out of town with fake exorcisms. Monks that hit on every woman from six to sixty.

If that was enough there was Mushin who had taught Miroku everything he knew. Using their belief that he was dying to obtain free work from them and trips to the geisha house which practically bankrupted them. .

When she got to school the next morning, she was faced with a history test. The first question was "Compare and contrast the practice of Buddhism in the Sengoku Jidai with that practiced in modern Japan" She smiled. This ought to be snap since she practically lived in the Sengoku Jidai.

She was surprised when she was called into the principals office when she returned through. the well. Her mother and a school counselor were already there. This could not be good. Kagome had no clue why she was there.

Apparently, they were not amused by her description of a typical Buddhist monk of the Feudal Era as one who lied, cheated, and womanized. They were even more offended by her description of the heads of the temples as fat, lazy, drunkards.

Her mother was able to get her off with community service at a local Buddhist temple and sessions with a school counselor on religious tolerance. Kagome was contrite at school and with her mother ,but Miroku and Mushin would feel the same pain she did.


	47. Couirage Kagome Courage

Title Courage Kagome Courage

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Faint (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Genre "Camille"

Warning none

Summary Healthy foods may be hazardous to your health

Hojo waved at Kagome as she climbed out of the well, but continued talking to her grandfather.

"I have a folk remedy my mother sells in her shop which is a sure fire cure for tuberculosis."

Little did Kagome know that she was about to be subjected to the Hato Mugi diet. She thought nothing of it because she knew that she did not have TB despite what her grandfather was telling everyone.

Hojo ignored the fact that she was the picture of health. Tanned, athletic,not an ounce of fat on her body. The idea that she was just wasting away was simply ludicrous. None of this fazed Hojo in the least. Once he learned Kagome had TB nothing she said or did could disabuse her of that notion.

He would come over for every meal. Hato Mugi porridge with Hato Mugi tea. Morning noon or night he was there to see that his Kagome did not die of TB. Hato Mugi stew for dinner. Hato Mugi brownies for dessert. Hato Mugi soup for lunch. Hato Mugi with brown rice and miso soup for breakfast.

Kagome was soon fed up with Hato Mugi and Hojo. She told him in no uncertain terms that she that if he did not stop bringing Hato Mugi he would have to go

Hojo patted her on the head. "Courage Kagome Courage" The road to good health was a difficult path. Kagome was lucky that he was there to force it down her throat.


	48. Back in the Saddle Again

Title Back in the Saddle Again

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Slump

Word Count 177

Genre Hentai

Warning Talk of sex

Summary Inu no Taisho gloats about his conquest of Princess Izayoi

He looked over at the Princess sleeping peacefully now. Seven times in one night. A new record It had been worth it dropping that ox to ravish her.

Who said that an old dog could not learn new tricks. She had shown him a few. What were they teaching Princesses these days?

He hadn't been getting any since Sesshoumaru had been born. The Lady had told him in no uncertain terms that she was not going through that again as she slammed the shoji door in his face.

Out of frustration he had started raiding the neighbor's cattle herds. Sometime he even mounted the cows before carrying off the bulls to eat.

It was good to have sex in human form again. He had almost forgotten how. There had been rumors that he was impotent to explain the lack of children after Sesshoumaru.

He had shown them that he was not shooting blanks. Princess What's-her-name was pregnant after just one night. Most importantly after five hundred years he was back in the saddle again. His slump was officially over.


	49. Sick Call

Title Sick Call

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt P-10(ib4y)

Word Count 490

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning language

Summary Kagome receives a visit from the school attendance officer

"Kagome has a cold today and won't be able to attend school." Ji-chan hung up the phone. It seemed almost lying to tell the attendance clerk the truth.

He had spent most of his time concocting diseases to cover his granddaughter's absence, spending days researching each disease. It was a point of pride that he had never repeated himself.

He could always rattle off detailed symptoms for each disease he chose. Once off the phone he was on to his next disease. He had no time to waste over details like the school attendance policy

The office attendance clerk duly noted the attendance, logged the call and tossed the message in the trash with all the previous messages regarding Higurashi Kagome. Who did this old fool think he was? The time had come to confront Miss Higurashi.

The doorbell rang at the Sunset Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to find a school official at the door. He was told to wait, but demanded to see Kagome immediately.

The man was ushered upstairs, where he was met by three girls and a boy leaving Kagome's room. They seemed surprised to see him. He noted each of their names for future reference.

Brushing them aside he strode confidently toward the room. His weapons were fear and visits and bold entrances created the proper atmosphere.

The mother, grandfather and the student having been intimidated he was ready for his grand entrance. Time to put the fear of the kami into Higurashi. No one could flout the Tokyo Public Schools by faking illnesses.

When he entered the room, he noted a basket of herbal remedies on the desk together with a detailed list of school assignments. Higurashi was asleep in the bed. Sitting on the floor next to her was the meanest cosplayer he had ever seen.

Inuyasha grabbed the school official and dragged him outside. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I am here from Higurashi's check on her excuse. Is she really sick?"

"What kind of idiot are you?"

"She is required to go to school. If her absences are unexcused, she will be suspended from school"

Inuyasha seemed to be fighting with himself. If she was suspended, she would not have to go to school but he knew how much school meant to her. Grabbing the man by the throat he growled low

" Kagome is sick. I gave her medicine which will cure her. If I ever hear that you are bothering her, I will not be responsible for my actions."

The truant officer gazed in terror at the creature before him. Fangs, claws and a huge sword. It was clear that he meant business. Bowing the man fled the Sunset Shrine in terror, but not before telling Ji-chan not to bother with any more calls to the office. Higurashi was excused for as many absences as she wished to take.


	50. A Frikking Genius

Title A Frikking Genius

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Brilliance (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Kagome passes the High School Entrance Examination

She had panicked when she did not see her number on the wall. Her life had come down to this. If she did not pass the test she would not be admitted to high school. It was that simple. Her family would be shamed.

While her friends went on she would be forced to spend another year in cram school. Everyone knew that only dummies repeated cram school. She would be an outcast. Even her friends would shun her.

The train home alone seemed to take forever. Her friends had tried to get her to go WacDonalds, but they would be celebrating their passing the test. She had nothing to celebrate. Nothing to do but go home.

When she arrived her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen. She held out a letter to Kagome. Kagome stared at the letter. More bad news? She was not sure how much she could take.

Ripping open the envelope, she quickly scanned the contents. Letting out a whoop, she picked up Buyo and danced around the room. Her mother picked up the fallen missal from the floor.

Provisional admission to her high school of choice because of a vacancy. Hardly a glowing recommendation, but better than the alternative. At least it had brightened Kagome's day.

Kagome kissed Buyo. After failing school since she fell down the well, she had passed the High School Entrance Examination with only ten days study. To quote Inuyasha, she must a "frickking genius"


	51. Hearts on Fire

Title Heart on Fire

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Word Count 250

Prompt Aflame

Warning sexual references

Summary Izayoi and the Inu no Taisho meet nightly for muko-iri

She sat by the window shivering clad only in the barest of garments, waiting for the moon to reach its zenith. Only then he would come to her. Her knight in shining armor. The huge dog blotting out the sky. No man could stop him from coming to her.

Her father might try to stop him, but he was too strong and too swift. By the time his father's samurai reached her, he had already come and gone. Her fiancé, Takemaru of Setsuma had come

with her father's permission to court her, but so far with her knowledge of herb lore she had been able to prevent him from impregnating her.

Surely, tonight would be the night that she conceived his child. Once she was with child, her father could no longer deny her marriage. Her lover might be a youkai, but he still honored the human custom of muko-iri for her sake.

As much as she loved the nightly trysts, she wished for a time when their love making was no longer hidden by the darkness. When her family would accept them as husband and wife and welcome the new child into their home.

Until then she would sit in the moonlight, waiting for him to come to her. She had no need of clothing he would keep her warm. She endured it all for him. His love sustained her, but she longed for the flame which burned between them as they melded together to create a new life.


	52. A Good Day to Die

Title A Good Day to Die

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Dye or Die (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning Character death

Summary Jakotsu prepares for death

Jakotsu lay beneath the rubble alone with his thoughts. Inuyasha had run off without killing him refusing to kill a helpless knowing that Jakotus would come after him if he recovered from his wounds.

That sense of honor was one of the things that had attracted him to Inuyasha. A good-looking guy who could give him a good fight was the most important thing in life.

He could have killed Inuyasha when he was a helpless human, but his desire to hold Inuyasha in his arms just a little longer made him drag out the inevitable. You just did not meet men like Inuyasha every day. It was important to him to savor the moment before he showed Inuyasha the mercy that Jakotsu knew that Inuyasha would never ask for.

What more could he accomplish in this life? He had been given a second chance to come back and do everything that he wanted to do. Fought a great fight against a great looking guy. He could die happy now.

As he drifted, Rennkotsu came into view. When Jakotsu saw that Renkotus was going to take his shard, he smiled and mouthed. Although Rennkotsu would never understand, he was doing exactly what Jaikosu wanted him to do.

Having done everything that he wanted to do in this life, Jakotsu was ready to go. He had no malice toward Rnnkotsu. Renkotsu was simply giving him release Inuyasha had refused him.

It was a good day to die.


	53. Hate Them

Title Hate Them

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Bad Advice (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 576

Warning Character death

Summary Hakushin works through his issues

"Hate them"

Those words in the darkness had brought him back to life. A life very different from the life of a saint which he had led. There everything he had done had been for the masses. The same masses who called for his death as a living Buddha in order to save their own miserable lives.

He had eagerly embraced Naraku's though he knew what Naraku was and what his purposes were. The life of a saint was left behind. He had failed after all. In his moment of crisis he had been afraid to die the death that people wanted him to die. As a result he had been cast in the limbo between heaven and hell. Alone in the darkness with the sorrow.

Naraku offered him a second chance. He was not alive, but he still had the chance to do what he wanted with his life. No longer did he have to give up what he wanted for others. It was a chance to live the way he wanted to without boundaries. Providing Naraku with a purifying barrier to keep out youkai was a small price to pay for the freedom.

Only when Kikyou embraced did he see the folly of what he was doing. He did not hate humans for what they had done to him. What held him to the world was a deep sorrow that he had failed in his lifelong mission to be a saint. Until he allowed himself to cry and release that sorrow it would eat away at his soul until there would be nothing left.

He had assumed that Kikyou had come to quiet his soul and dissolve the barrier. Instead she had asked the right question " Why are you so sad?"

Once he asked himself that question, he realized that his sorrow was that he had failed to become a saint. His fear of death in his final moments caused him to waver in his belief. For a single moment he had doubted. That doubt was enough to condemn him to the darkness until Naraku found him and offered him hate as a substitute.

Now he realized the truth. He had never hated humanity. Working for people had people had been his vocation. It was only when his desire to become a saint failed him that doubt crept into his thoughts. He no longer believed all the things that he had fought for all his life. Instead, he was ready to act entirely for himself.

Kikyou released him by telling him that it was OK to doubt and be afraid. It just meant that he was human. He had done enough good in his life that he did not need to hang on anymore. In that moment she freed him from being a saint and allowed him to be a man. Only as a man could he ascend to Nirvana.

Kikyou watched him go. She envied him. Like him she had pride in herself as a miko. She too had tried to live a perfect life without doubt. There was still too much to do before she could pass on. Only when she stopped being a miko and was allowed to become an imperfect ordinary woman with doubts and fears. Then at least she could be truly free of this world and ascend to Nirvana.


	54. The Worst of All Possible Worlds

Title The Worst of All Possible Worlds

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Word Count 250

Pairing Inu no Takemaru of Satsuma./Izayoi

Warning talk of death out of wedlock children

Summary Izayoi is judged by her father

Her father stood in judgment of her in the court of the Shimazu clan. She was already condemned. The only question was her punishment.

She had ruined them all by rutting with the beast. Her shame was plain for all to see. It was her father's right to kill her for what she had done. Still, he hesitated.

If he killed her, the beast would come for them. Everything he worked for would be forfeit. His family and lands would be lost.

She could not stay. If she stayed, the beast would come for her when the baby was born. If not for the baby she would already be Takemaru's wife and the relations with Satsuma would be settled.

An idea flickered in his head. A way out of this dilemma. He turned toward Takemaru. She was all rights, Takemaru's wife. If he took her away, they would be safe and honor would be satisfied.

"Takemaru of Satsuma. Take your wife and leave."

A hush fell over the court chamber. Takemaru bowed and reached out to Izayoi. She shrank in terrier.

"Do not do this, Takemaru. He will come when the baby is born and destroy everything in his path. I love you too much to want your blood on my hands."

Takemaru smiled "This is the way things should be my beloved Izayoi. You are mine. What better way is there to die than protecting the one I love from the beast who would take her from me."


	55. Leave the Rest Behind

Title Leave the Rest Behind

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tight Fit (Inuyasha fan fic)

Word Count 239

Warning none

Summary Kagome tries on the clothes she wore when she returned to the Sengoku Jidai

Kagome rummaged through the chest. All she had brought from her own world were the clothes on her back. Ten years ago those clothes had been put away when Kagome stopped being the girl from the future.

They had vowed that day to put away the past and future and just live for today. Tomorrow was a place they would go together. As she looked around the crowded house, she saw it for what it truly was. A small hut on the edge of a backwater village.

These clothes represented her past and her future. As she stared at them, the urge to put them on overwhelmed her. She might be thirty and mother of three, but surely she had not changed so much that she could not fit into clothes that fit her at twenty.

The sweater fit, but almost took her breath away. Breast-feeding three children had changed her in ways she could not have imagined. The skirt would not fasten. Inuyasha might tell her that she was beautiful, but she would never have the figure of a teenager again.

She took off the clothes, put them back in the trunk and shut the lid. There were a million things to do. Dinner to cook. Clothes to wash. A garden that needed weeded. She was happy with her life. It served no purpose to remind herself of the girl she had been and would never be again.


	56. Absent Friends

Title Absent Friends

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Classmate

Word Count 294

POV Eri,Ayumi,Yuka

Warning None

Summary Kagome's friends meet at Wacdonald's one last time

The girls stared at the empty space where their friend should be. After the graduation ceremony they had decided to go to WacDonalds for old time sakes. They all knew that after today they might never see each other again. Only Kagome could not come.

They had been lucky to go through junior high and high school together. It seemed like it would never end. They had promised to be friends forever, but they all knew they would slowly drift apart. .Going to different colleges. Soon jobs and families would replace them in each other lives.

Hojo had left three years ago. Although he promised to be friends forever, he was at an all boys high school across town. There was never the time or opportunity to be together. He was still their friend, but only in spirit.

Now Kagome was gone. Maybe it was for the best. She had been present, but not really there. It was if her spirit had left her body and she was only marking time until she could join it.

They did not have to ask where she wanted to be. She wanted to be with the violent, selfish two timing rude halba. All they could hope was that she could find some happiness if not with him, with somebody else.

They hated the idea that Kagome would go through life forever missing the one she loved. They had tried to make it up to her these past years, but they knew they would never replace him in her life.

So they raised their glasses of Coke to her. Their missing friend. They would never forget her and the times they had spent growing up together. May the kami watch over her wherever she may go and grant her wishes whatever they may be.


	57. Reiki and Iris

Title Reiki and Iris

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Death (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Ayame

Pairing Kagome/Ayame

Warning lesbian relationship

Summary Ayame comes to honor Kagome in death

A/N This story is dedicated to the memory of pscyo_chick32 whose favorite pairing at the time of her death was Kagome/Ayame

Ayame placed her iris atop the shrine erected in front of Goshinboku. The demonic weapon sparked as it touched the holy place. The sacred and the profane were not to mix. Yet the spark had been there between Kagome and herself.

If she had not come seeking Kouga, she would have never met Kagome. Would never have known the comfort in her arms. Would never have known the love which two women could feel for each other.

She had been at her lowest point. Kouga rejected her and threw the Lunar Rainbow Promise back in her face. All her childish fantasies had come crashing down to earth. The man whom she had dreamed of all her life told her he wanted another woman. That woman was Kagome. Rejected for a human miko no less.

Just when things seemed at their lowest, Kagome had reached out to her. She too loved a man who pined for another. Together they commiserated with each other. Embraces led to kisses. Kisses took them to a place neither had ever been before nor since.

They had parted as lovers never telling a living sole what had happened between them. Kouga became her mate founding a pack of wolf demons which combined their strength. Kagome returned to Inuyasha after three years and they had built a home in a small village near Edo.

The news of Kagome's death reached them too late for the funeral. Kouga was surprised that Ayame would want to visit the burial site of her old rival, but at her insistence they came.

Kouga and Inuyasha maintained civility, but she was not there for either of them. Ayame was there to remember the woman she loved so many years ago. when the sacred and the profane merged in their hearts. .


	58. Clothes Make the Man

Title Clothes Make the Man

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Wash and Wear (isskiwa)

Word Count 247

Warning none

Summary The fire rat robe grows on Inuyasha

She marveled at the clothes which her seamstresses had fashioned out of the piece of cloth that the General had given here before he died..The cloth cleaned itself. No matter what stains or disgusting odors the new baby managed to impart to the cloth by morning it was brand new. The cloth repaired itself. The material singed in the fire that killed her lover. By morning there were no signs of burned cloth.

The cloth protected. She was convinced that the only reason that she survived the fire which destroyed the castle of Takemaru of Sestsuma cloth covering her head. Since that day she had seen protect her baby in miraculous ways.

She had wanted to discard the cloth as Inuyasha grew, but it was his blanket and he refused to let it go. Her solution was to clothe him in it. Once she did, he refused to wear anything else. She thought he would outgrow it.

Instead, the cloth grew with him as he grew. The same outfit she had fashioned for him as a toddler still fit even though he had grown into a rambunctious six year old. Who was she to deny him this marvelous last gift from his father?

While she lived, the clothes and Inuyasha would a living breathing reminder of the love that they had share. When she was gone at least Inuyasha would have the fire rat robe to remind him of the love they both bore for him.


	59. Being Human

Title Being Human

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt "Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage." by Anais Nin(ib4y)

Word Count 680

Warning character death

Summary St. Hakusin is able to regain his humanity and pass on

The dead miko's words struck a nerve. Why was he so sad? He thought himself angry that everyone wanted him to die so that the rains would come and they would not all starve to death.

They were willing to sacrifice him so that they could go on with their miserable little thought himself afraid. Afraid of the death that he himself had promised to the people, but was he really afraid?

Was the miko right? Was he really sad? What was causing his sadness? If he couldn't, he let it go? He was right to be suspicious of the miko. She had her reasons for wanting him to let go, just as the novice monk had. They just wanted him to stop helping Naraku. They did not really care about him at all. If he had continued to stay in his temple as a mummy they would not have given his predicament a second thought.

The crux of the matter was his sadness. It was the source of his lingering attachment to this part which prevented him from letting go and forced him to cower in the darkness where Naraku had found him and offered him hate as an alternative. He knew what Naraku was. The avatar of hell never fooled him. He knew what Naraku wanted him for and why. The great evil that was being spawned never bothered him.

For one moment in his life he was doing what he wanted to do. Not being the saint that everyone wanted him to be. What Naraku offered was catharsis of a sort. A release of his anger on those that he blamed for his present condition. Although he knew that what he doing was aiding a great evil, he deluded himself in believing that so long as he was allowed to do what he wanted for once that his assistance to Naraku did not matter.

Which brought him back to the miko's question? Why was he sad? Was that the heart of his pain and his anger? Was he afraid of death? Maybe. He remembered the panic he felt when he realized that he was actually going to die, but that was not the heart of the matter. Did he hate the people who wanted him to die so that they could go on with their petty lives? Maybe, but not the hate that Naraku wanted him to feel.

Then it stuck him. The idea of being a living Buddha had been his own idea. He had taken the popular idea that he was a saint and taken it to heart. He had wanted desperately to be the person that people thought he was even if it meant he had to die. His panic had come when he realized that he was not that person. That he was actually afraid of death and not the perfect saint who could face death without fear.

That was the dead miko was saying. She knew what he felt In life she had tried to perfect and live without fault. Trying to be a saint made one less human. His attachment to the world was his desire to be a saint. Until he gave up that attachment he could not let go and reach Nirvana. He must admit that he was human. That he had fears and doubts. Until he did, he was doomed to cower in the darkness or hate the people Naraku wanted him to hate.

He hugged Kikyou. She was giving him release. Allowing him to be sad, afraid and human. He could feel her sadness and her pain. Someday she would have to reclaim her humanity and admit

that she was not a saint. On that day she would be able to pass on. He could not help her. All he could do was thank her for making him realize that he was human and allowed to be afraid. He wished her well for her help in allowing him to find peace and hope that someday she could find the same peace herself.


	60. Speak Softly and Carry A Big Stick

Title Speak Softly and Carry A Big Stick

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Stick (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Miroku and Kagome use different methods of persuasion on Inuyasha and Shippou

"Wait for it. Wait for it"

Miroku readied his shakujo. Inuyasha was about to attack something that was better off left alone. They had no chance of beating it. Attacking it would not bring them no closer to their goal of destroying Naraku or find the shards of the Shikon no Tama before he did. All it would do was bring them all one step closer to oblivion.

Inuyasha raised his weapon and was about to scream his battle cry when he felt a sharp whack on the back of his head. Instantly, he crumpled to the ground, Tessaiga still in his hand. The sword transformed back to its rugged appearance. The monster loped past oblivious to the danger. The Inutachi all breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha woke with a start. The smell of fish wafted through the air. The back of his head felt like someone had dropped a boulder on it. What had happened? He remembered the monster, pulling Tessaiga then nothing. Now his head was in Kagome's lap Kagome smiled at him. His mind drifted lost in her scent.

Across the camp Shippou sat on Miroku's head and pouted. It was not fair that Inuyasha should end up in Kagome's lap being treated with tender loving care. . Inuyasha had acted like a big idiot. Miroku had saved them all by knocking him out. He had a mind to tell Inuyasha what Miroku had done. Miroku stuffed pocky in his mouth. Shippou forgot everything else


	61. My Will

Title My Will

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far they can go." by T.S. Eliot (ib4y)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Midoriko prepares for battle

Free . She was free of the Jewel for the first time in hundreds of years. Part of her soul might be trapped within the Jewel, but the dead miko had freed the part of her soul that remained in her fossilized body to help her defeat Naraku.

What a fool The dead miko actually believed that she was in control. So desperate she had been to complete her task before her false body disintegrated that she had allowed her body to be used according to her will.

The dead miko might think that they were soul mates, but there was only one soul here. Hers. There was only one will here. Hers. She would use the miko to complete her own task, according to her timetable.

She reached out beyond the miko to the other resources she could use in destroying the Jewel. Her will touched the dead boy whose life was sustained by the Jewel. A pawn that could be used as bait to purify Naraku.

A wolf who had seized his clans most sacred object from their burial ground. The fool actually thought he was a match for her. Once his protection was used up, he too would be sacrificed to Naraku.

In the end, they would all die, Naraku, the miko, the taijiya and the ookami, but they would die for a good cause. In her mind, it justified what she was doing. No sacrifice was too great

Her last act had prevented her soul from moving on. Instead, she had been trapped inside a Jewel she had created. This time she would do it right. Nothing of herself would be left when she was done. When it was over, she would find peace. What happened to everyone else was irrelevant.


	62. What I Did For Love

Title What I Did For Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Grab and Go

Word Count

Warning none

Summary Kouga leaves Kagome after Mt. Azusa

He wanted Kagome from the first time he saw. Not just as a shard detector, but as a lover and a mate. She was everything he could possibly want in a woman. As he held her close and deeply inhaled her scent, he could only begin to appreciate what he was losing.

He wanted to grab Kagome and take her where nobody else could ever find her. They would raise a family together and all live happily ever after. Most of all he could throw what he had in Inuyasha's face, because he would have Kagome instead of Inuyasha.

Instead, he would give Kagome up to Inuyasha because she loved Inuyasha. He would give his revenge against Naraku to Inuyasha because without his shards he would just be a liability. He would go with the idiots and rebuild the clans. That was where his leadership was truly needed

Sighing he released Kagome She looked at him with a look that he would remember as long as he lived. There was a connection between, but it was not love. He would always be Kouga-kun to her. Knowing that he could no longer stay with her.

All he could do now was try to kick some sense into Inuyasha before leaving. It was the least he could do for Kagome. He felt like a coward running off tail between his legs with the idiots. The only way he could leave her was because he was doing it for love.


	63. Chop Chop

Title Chop Chop

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Scabbard (unsung heroes)

Rating M

Word Count 300

POV Totosai

Warning toilet humor

Summary Totosai retrieves Bakusaiga's sheath from Bokuseno

Totosai stared at the branch. He was not surprised that it said "Bakusaiga" Nothing surprised him these days. This branch had been reserved for Sesshoumaru since the first day it branched off Bokuseno. It was only now that he received notice that the scabbard was ready for Sesshoumaru's sword.

There were days that Totosai doubted Sesshoumaru's ability to mature enough to grow Bakusaiga, but Bokuseno never had. He had always believed that the boy had a sword in him and he was there to make sure that Sesshoumaru had a proper scabbard for his new sword.

Bokuseno had done his job and notified Totosai Now it was only a matter for Totosai to deliver the sheath to Sesshoumaru. Totosai had to admit that the sheath was impressive. A daiyoukai's sword needed a sheath powerful enough to control the sword housed within it.

Bokuseno yelled at Totosai " Get on with it. Sesshoumaru will be growing that sword any minute now. Just take it and go"

Totosai ginned "I'll be gentle"

Bokuseno replied "I don't feel pain. It is not like I am losing a branch. The sheath is part of me whether it is connected to me or not."

Totosai considered Bokuseno's words, then an evil grin crept across his face. He motioned Momo to back into the branch until it was completely up his rear end

Bokuseno yelled "What the hell are you doing? Get that cow's asshole away from my branch"

Seeing that Totosai was not complying, Bokuseno severed the branch causing Totosai, branch and cow to tumble to the earth below. Totosai smirked as he retrieved the branch, mounted Momo and sailed off toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was going to have a swelled head when he became a daiyoukai and obtained a new sword. At least Totosai could have some fun with the sheath.


	64. Watch Dogs

Title Watch Dogs

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Peace and Plenty (Issekiwa)

Word Count 248

Warning none

Summary Kaede obtains Sesshoumaru protection of the village

Kaede stood on the top of the hill bathed in his youki. The villagers might not feel or even realize that he was there protecting the village, but she did. For the first time in fifty years she felt safe knowing that she was not alone anymore.

Her deal with Sesshoumaru was the best one she ever made. Not that she actually asked him to protect the village. She simply agreed to take care of Rin until she was old enough to decide whether she wanted to live with humans or Sesshoumaru.

In exchange she obtained a guardian to watch over the village when Inuyasha was not there. He might fool the rest of them but she knew he was there. She suspected that Sesshoumaru was letting her know he was there.

She knew that he was there only because of Rin, but that did not matter to her. Kikyou must have understood this when Inuyasha began protecting the village. He was there for her. Just knowing that made her feel less fearful of the monsters which sought the Jewel.

It had been a battle to get Inuyasha to leave the village with Miroku. He knew that Sesshoumaru was out there and it bothered him that she would turn to Sesshoumaru for protection. She reassured him that the job was his whenever he was there. For her part it was nice to know that she had two strong dogs to watch over her and the village she protected.


	65. Safeguading the Borders

Title Safeguarding the Borders

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "Love your Neighbor. Yet don't pull down your hedges- Benjamin Franklin"

Word Count 511

Warning none

Summary The General prepares to go to war

The General sighed as he stared over the battlements. He had done what was necessary to safeguard those he loved. Izayoi he had sent home to her father's. The Lady had been exiled to the Castle in the Air. Both went kicking and screaming.

There they would stay until he returned from his battle with dragon. He could not see the future. Would he survive or would the dragon prevail? In any event he needed the women he loved to be safe from any reprisal in case he did not prevail

Sesshoumaru scowled at him. The boy understood nothing. He was still angry at him for siring a child with Izayoi Sending his mother into exile was the last straw. Too bad. He needed Sesshoumaru more than ever.

If the dragon prevailed, Sesshoumaru would have to defend the Western Shiro. The Lady and Izayoi needed to be out of harms way. The dragons could not reach the Castle in the Air and would not think of looking for Izayoi in the Shimazu Clan castle since her father had already disowned her.

Izayoi did not know the threats he made against the Shimazu in order to get them to allow Izayoi sanctuary. He had not let the Lady in on his plans to take on the dragon. As far as Izayoi knew he had sent her home in disgrace to her father. As far the Lady knew, he had exiled her in order to put Izayoi in her place.

Someone needed to know the truth. It was time that Sesshoumaru grew up and took some responsibility instead of selfishly heading down the Path of Supreme Conquest The General did not know if the boy could handle the Truth

"Sesshoumaru The dragon has challenged me to single combat, a challenge I cannot refuse. I am leaving for Musashi to fight Ryokotsisei. You will be in charge of the Western Shiro while I am gone. In the even that I do not return it will be up to you to defend it against all enemies"

Sesshoumaru bristled His Father had never given him any responsibility Going up against the dragon was just plain foolish. Musashi was far from the West It made no sense to confront Ryokotsusei in his own den. His Father was Lord of the West Unless the West was involved he should leave the dragon to his own devices.

"Father..."

The General raised his hand." These are my Orders. You will carry them out."

"What about Mother and Izayoi?"

"They are safe. If something happens to me, the blow will fall on the Western Shiro This is the day you have been training for all your life. I have confidence in you. You have been trained for this day. I am sure that you will be fine.".

The Inu no Taishou reached out and hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru responded stiffly. The boy might not be able to express it, but he knew that the boy could feel what he felt for him.

He held Sesshoumaru at arms length. " Make me proud"


	66. Like Pulling Teeth

Title Like Pulling Teeth

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Weaponsmith (inuyasha fanfiction)

Word Count 550

Warning none

Summary Totosai makes Kohaku a new weapon

Totosai stared at the sickle chain in his hand. Never had he seen such a bloodthirsty instrument.

The youkai inside were always on edge. Always screaming for more blood. Once they had been pacified, but their aura bespoke a horrible event which put them in their present state.

Turning on their masters had been too much for their psyche. It changed them from a small boy's first weapon to a blood thirsty monster demanding more and more blood. Naraku had been more than willing to feed them Kohaku's victims. Kohaku was too oblivious to notice then or now.

He and his weapon had become the perfect killing machine with no morals or scruples to get in the way. When Naraku said kill, he killed. It did not matter whom or what. Anyone who stood in the way of his goal was summarily executed.

By the time he regained his freedom, he felt remorse and a need to atone for what he had done. The body and weapon which Naraku honed worked well in his new position as youkai exterminator. There were people to save from youkai and he was the man for the job.

The job brought him to Totosai. His weapon cracked in a particularly vicious fight with a giant oni. Totosai seemed to be just the right man for the job After all he had done repairs on Tessaiga, forged Bakusaiga's sheath and fixed Hiraikotsu when Tokijin broke it

Totosai stared at Kohaku's weapon. The sickle chain was beyond hope. The youkai who powered the weapon had passed on to wherever youkai went in the next life. He would have to start over. Kohaku was not going to be happy.

He needed a material to create a brand-new weapon, but one which had the same general characteristics as the one Kohaku was familiar with. As he put his hand to cheek, he suddenly realized how much pain he was in.

That tooth would have come out. Pulling teeth, particularly his own was not his favorite avocation. The pain was excruciating and would knock him out at the worst time. How was he going to find a material and make a new weapon before Kohaku returned?

Brainstorm. He could kill two birds with one stone if he used his own tooth as the material for the new weapon. As soon as he woke up, he would have just enough time. Who would not want a weapon made from his own fang? He tied a rope from his tooth to Momo and sent her flying.

Kohaku could not believe his luck. A brand-new weapon forged by Totosai himself. His original weapon may have been forged by his father, but it had the blood of innocents on it. If he was to be a crusader better to start anew with a new weapon not bathed in the blood of his family.

Totosai watched Kohaku fly off with the new weapon feeling very pleased with himself. He had forged the new weapon in record Stopping only because he was knocked out. He and Myouga celebrated by drinking sake until they both passed out. His job was not so bad after all. It wasn't like pulling teeth or maybe that is all it was .


End file.
